


The Greatest Show Unearthed (a musical)

by ministryofsillywalks



Category: Creature Feature (Band)
Genre: Circus, Gen, Ghouls, Greatest Show Unearthed, Musical, Undead, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ministryofsillywalks/pseuds/ministryofsillywalks
Summary: The Greatest Show Unearthed has returned to Devil's Hollow, much to the dismay of the mad Dr. Sawbones. He devises a plan to be rid of those "unholy heathens" once and for all, but Maggie, the Ringmaster's daughter, has befriended a local named Thomas, and they're onto him. But Sawbones isn't the only evil to contend with. Something else threatens their very lives, and they don't have much time. Will they all make it out alive, or will Devil's Hollow be lost forever?





	1. Act One

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to Creature Feature since the days of myspace, and I always heard stories twisted between the songs, so I finally decided to sit down and write them into a musical. I envisioned it as a movie musical while I wrote so I wouldn't have to worry about the constraints of a stage. I truly hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> CHARACTERS  
> *Devil's Hollow*  
> -Thomas, the undertaker  
> -Dr. Sawbones
> 
> *Circus*  
> -Ringmaster  
> -Maggie, Ringmaster's daughter  
> -Fred the Fire Eater  
> -Jack the Juggler  
> -Edward the Strongman  
> -Esme the Fortune Teller
> 
> -Ghosts  
> -Ghouls  
> -Townspeople
> 
> SONGS  
> (I imagined the songs to be rerecorded with the performers, and perhaps remixed to fit the style of each scene)  
> 1\. The Greatest Show Unearthed  
> 2\. A Gorey Demise  
> 3\. Mommy's Little Monsters  
> 4\. Dr. Sawbones  
> 5\. Here There Be Witches  
> 6\. The Creeps  
> 7\. Grave Robber at Large  
> 8\. American Gothic  
> 9\. Dead Next Door  
> 10\. The Meek Shall Inherit the Earth  
> 11\. Nearly Departed  
> 12\. Aim for the Head  
> 13\. A Feast for the Worms  
> 14\. Bound and Gagged  
> 15\. A Fate Worse Than Death  
> 16\. Carpe Demon  
> 17\. Six Foot Deep  
> 18\. The Greatest Show Unearthed Returns
> 
> AO3 wouldn't let me paste the whole thing into one chapter so Act Two is a separate chapter.

1\. EXT. CARNIVAL - NIGHT

In a field just outside of town there is a carnival, at the back of which sits an enormous striped tent.

The RINGMASTER stands outside the front gate to greet the waiting guests.

RINGMASTER  
Ladies and gentlemen, boys and ghouls, step right up. Behind this curtain lies a ghastly concoction of delight, horror, fantasy, and terror. Your every wish is our command. Your every whimsical desire brought to life. But I’m warning you, there’s always a price. Welcome to the Greatest Show Unearthed!

Inside the carnival the guests are met with a chorus of circus performers dancing in and out of the crowd, FRED THE FIRE EATER with bursts of flame, JACK THE JUGGLER with flying daggers, EDWARD THE STRONGMAN lifting people and heavy things. It's a sight to behold.

EDWARD  
THE DARK CARNIVAL IS IN TOWN  
YOU’D BETTER BE READY

FRED  
JUST FOLLOW THE PARADE  
OF DANCING SKELETONS

JACK  
FULL OF GHOULISH DELIGHTS  
AROUND EVERY CORNER

RINGMASTER  
DON'T TELL YOUR PARENTS YOU'RE HERE  
THEY WILL SOON BE MOURNERS

ALL  
WELCOME TO THE LOWER BIRTH  
THE GREATEST SHOW UNEARTHED  
WE APPEAR WITHOUT A SOUND  
THE DARKEST SHOW AROUND  
WE WILL LEAVE YOU IN A DAZE  
MADNESS, MURDER, DISMAY  
WE WILL DISAPPEAR AT NIGHT  
WITH BLOOD ON THE CONCRETE

RINGMASTER  
I WILL BE YOUR TICKET TAKER  
COME INSIDE, IT'S A DREAM

MAGGIE  
ENTER THE FUNHOUSE OF MIRRORS  
NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU SCREAM

EDWARD  
WE CAN SUPPLY ANYTHING

EDWARD, ESME, MAGGIE  
THAT YOUR HEART DESIRES

ESME  
BUT THE CONSEQUENCES  
WILL SURELY BE DIRE

ALL  
WELCOME TO THE LOWER BIRTH  
THE GREATEST SHOW UNEARTHED  
WE APPEAR WITHOUT A SOUND  
THE DARKEST SHOW AROUND  
WE WILL LEAVE YOU IN A DAZE  
MADNESS, MURDER, DISMAY  
WE WILL DISAPPEAR AT NIGHT  
WITH BLOOD ON THE CONCRETE

MAGGIE, ESME  
WELCOME TO THE LOWER BIRTH

FRED  
THE GREATEST SHOW UNEARTHED!

RINGMASTER  
COME INSIDE FOR THE RIDE  
YOUR DEEPEST, DARKEST FEARS

ESME  
THE BEST NIGHT OF YOUR LIFE  
YOU'RE NEVER LEAVING HERE

JACK  
THE UNKNOWN, THE UNSEEN  
IS WHAT YOU'RE GONNA FIND

MAGGIE  
WITNESS THIS, WITNESS THAT  
UNTIL YOU LOSE YOUR MIND

ALL  
WELCOME TO THE LOWER BIRTH  
THE GREATEST SHOW UNEARTHED  
WE APPEAR WITHOUT A SOUND  
THE DARKEST SHOW AROUND  
WE WILL LEAVE YOU IN A DAZE  
MADNESS, MURDER, DISMAY  
WE WILL DISAPPEAR AT NIGHT  
WITH BLOOD ON THE CONCRETE

The bustle of the carnival slowly becomes one big blur of lights and fire and laughter and screams.

2\. EXT. GRAVEYARD - NIGHT

On the other side of town is a graveyard. A small house sits at its edge.

INT. THOMAS' HOUSE

THOMAS, the young undertaker, sits by the fire, reading the paper. His dog, CREATURE, sits patiently beside him.

THOMAS  
Another accidental beheading at the races... Old Sawbones is at it again, I see. We don't like him, do we, Creature? No, we don't. Devil himself wouldn't go near him... Oh, nightshade and snakeyes are on sale! Best take advantage of that before it ends... The circus is back! I think we should go and see what all the fuss is about, don't you?

Creature sits up, ears pricked at some noise outside.

THOMAS  
What is it, boy?

He looks at the window Creature is fixated on. There's a distinct noise of shovel hitting rock.

EXT. GRAVEYARD

A MASKED GRAVE ROBBER is digging up a grave. He stops for a moment, listens. Silence. He shakes his head and goes back to digging. There's a loud WHOOSH behind him.

He whips around, but there's nothing but darkness and tombstones.

When he turns back to his work, a tall hooded figure stands over him. The grave robber stumbles back.

The figure waves his arms out and a gust of wind nearly knocks the grave robber off his feet. The figure then throws a handful of orange powder at the grave robber's feet. The powder explodes with a SNAP.

Terrified, the grave robber turns and runs away, leaving his shovel behind.

The figure removes his hood. It's Thomas, an amused smile on his face. He picks up the shovel and rests it on his shoulder.

THOMAS  
Roll call!

As Thomas walks back to the edge of the graveyard, GHOSTS emerge from the graves, each one still in the state their deaths left them in. Some sit on their headstones, others stand by impatiently, complaining.

BILLY  
What's all this, then?

DANIEL  
I was sleeping!

HEATHER  
What are you doing with that shovel?

KIMMY  
Are we being moved?

PAT  
Was that you trying to dig me up, boy?

THOMAS  
Now, now, settle down. It was only a grave robber. Let's make sure everyone's where they should be, yes?

A chorus of groans.

THOMAS  
Amber, Amber, where are you... Oh, there you are!

Thomas starts making his way down the rows as each ghost confirms that they are indeed still buried there.

THOMAS  
A IS FOR AMBER WHO DROWNED IN A POOL  
B IS FOR BILLY WHO WAS EATEN BY GHOULS  
C IS FOR CURT WITH DISEASE OF THE BRAIN  
D IS FOR DANIEL DERAILED ON A TRAIN  
E IS FOR ERIK WHO WAS BURIED ALIVE  
F IS FOR FRANK WHO WAS STABBED THROUGH THE EYE  
G IS FOR GREG WHO DIED IN THE WOMB  
H IS FOR HEATHER WHO WAS SEALED IN A TOMB

THOMAS, GHOSTS  
ONE BY ONE, WE BITE THE DUST  
KICK THE BUCKET, BEGIN TO RUST  
GIVE UP THE GHOST WHEN YOUR NUMBER’S UP  
WE ALL FALL DOWN  
ASHES TO ASHES, BONES TO PASTE  
YOU’LL WITHER AWAY IN YOUR RESTING PLACE  
ETERNITY IN A WOODEN CASE  
WE ALL FALL DOWN

THOMAS  
I IS FOR ISAAC WHO LOST HIS FRONT BRAKES  
J IS FOR JOHNNY WHO WAS BITTEN BY SNAKES  
K IS FOR KIMMY WHO WAS SHOT IN THE HEAD  
L IS FOR LARRY WHO BLED AND BLED  
M IS FOR MARIE WHO WAS BURNED TO A CRISP  
N IS FOR NICKI WHO WAS PUMMELED BY FISTS  
O IS FOR OLIVE WHO LIVED LIFE TOO FAST  
P IS FOR PAT WHO SWALLOWED SOME GLASS

THOMAS, GHOSTS  
ONE BY ONE, WE BITE THE DUST  
KICK THE BUCKET, BEGIN TO RUST  
GIVE UP THE GHOST WHEN YOUR NUMBER’S UP  
WE ALL FALL DOWN  
ASHES TO ASHES, BONES TO PASTE  
YOU’LL WITHER AWAY IN YOUR RESTING PLACE  
ETERNITY IN A WOODEN CASE  
WE ALL FALL DOWN

THOMAS  
Q IS FOR QUENTIN WHO TOOK THE WRONG TRAIL  
R IS FOR REYNA WHO ROTTED IN JAIL  
S IS FOR STEVE WHO WAS SHOT WITH A BOW  
T IS FOR TORI WHO FROZE IN THE SNOW  
U IS FOR URICH WHO WAS TRAMPLED BY HOOVES  
V IS FOR VANESSA WHO FELL OFF A ROOF  
W IS FOR WILL WHO WAS HIT BY A CAR  
X IS FOR XAVIER WHO SUNK IN THE TAR  
Y IS FOR YESSY WHO FELL FROM A PLANE  
Z IS FOR ZACK WHO SIMPLY WENT  
INSANE

Zack’s ghost laughs maniacally as he and the others sink back into their graves, leaving Thomas alone in the dark, satisfied.

3\. EXT. CARNIVAL - NIGHT

Thomas and Creature approach the entrance to the carnival. They look up in awe at all the lights as they enter.

A ball of fire from Fred startles Thomas. Children running around, hopped up on sugar, nearly run into him.

As they pass by the fortune teller's tent, ESME THE FORTUNE TELLER emerges.

ESME  
You!

THOMAS  
Me?

ESME  
Yes, you.

THOMAS  
Yes?

ESME  
Who are you?

THOMAS  
I'm Thomas.

ESME  
Yes, I know, but who are you?

THOMAS  
I'm not quite sure what you mean.

ESME  
You are important. Why?

THOMAS  
I'm not that important.

ESME  
Don't argue with me, boy. I say you are important, you are important. These things I just know. But the question is why?

THOMAS  
I'm afraid I can't help you there.

Esme narrows her eyes at him.

ESME  
You are close with death.

THOMAS  
I bury the dead, if that's what you mean.

ESME  
Yes...maybe... Give me your hand.

She grabs his hand and looks at his palm.

ESME  
Yes. You are important. Why?

THOMAS  
Aren't you supposed to know the future?

ESME  
I do know the future.

THOMAS  
Then you would know that I will live and die right here in Devil's Hollow doing work that nobody else wants to do, but I enjoy it and am therefore perfectly happy being no one important. 

Esme smacks him on the head.

ESME  
Stop arguing, boy!

Thomas rubs his head.

THOMAS  
I just bury the dead. I don't see why that's such a big deal.

ESME  
Neither do I.

Esme shrugs. Thomas looks bewildered.

ESME  
Oh, well.

Esme disappears back into her tent. Thomas stares after her for a moment before laughing to himself and continuing on his way.

Just outside the big tent, the RINGMASTER approaches Thomas.

RINGMASTER  
Welcome, stranger! Haven't seen you around before!

THOMAS  
It's my first time here.

RINGMASTER  
Well, you picked a hell of a night to join us! Freddy over there is setting himself on fire later. And Jack will be juggling chainsaws.

THOMAS  
Sounds like I'll be busy tomorrow.

RINGMASTER  
Why do you say that?

THOMAS  
I'm the undertaker.

The Ringmaster laughs.

RINGMASTER  
Oh, you have nothing to worry about. They've done it loads of times!

THOMAS  
Sounds like quite a show. I've already seen more unusual things than I ever thought I would. I've also met your fortune teller. She's...eccentric.

RINGMASTER  
Esme? Oh, she's a delight. What did she have to say about you?

THOMAS  
That I'm important or something.

RINGMASTER  
You don't seem convinced.

THOMAS  
Well, she told me not to argue the fact, so...

RINGMASTER  
You may not agree with her, but here’s something I’ve come to learn throughout my lifetime. Everyone has some impact on someone’s else’s life. Regardless of how small you might think your effect is, to the other person it could change their world. Take Esme, for example. She had nothing. She would read palms for chump change that wasn’t enough to put a roof over her head. One day we came to her town. I discovered her talent and invited her to join us. To me, it was like any other recruitment, but to her it was the gift of a home and a family.

THOMAS  
I never thought about it that way.

RINGMASTER  
Anyway, let's not waste time with dramatics. Come inside for the show! If you think what's out here is unusual, wait till you see what my daughter has in store.

4\. INT. THE BIG TENT

Thomas takes a seat in the stands. The lights dim down, leaving a single spotlight on MAGGIE, centerstage. She stands there silently for a long moment, then grins mischievously.

MAGGIE  
Be warned, what follows is not recommended for small children or adults who don't fancy sleeping with the lights on. I won't tell you whether what you're about to see is real or simply an illusion. That is for you to decide.

A set of long, sharp claws slowly creeps over her shoulder and around her throat. The owner of the claws is hidden.

MAGGIE  
WHAT'S THAT HIDING  
INSIDE THE CLOSET  
SHROUDED IN DARKNESS

MONSTERS  
IT'S MOMMY'S LITTLE MONSTERS

A few monsters, the stuff of nightmares, emerge from the darkness.

MAGGIE  
WHAT'S THAT HUDDLED  
DOWN BY THE BEDPOST  
WAITING IN REPOSE

MONSTERS  
IT'S MOMMY'S LITTLE MONSTERS

The monster with the claws steps out from behind Maggie. It has sharp teeth to match the claws and is positively hellish.

MAGGIE  
I CAN HEAR THEM SLITHERING  
INSIDE THE WALLS  
I CAN HEAR THEM SHUFFLING  
OUT IN THE HALL

The monsters make their way around the stage towards the crowd, making faces, bending in impossible shapes, glaring, snarling.

MAGGIE  
WHAT'S THAT LURKING  
DOWN IN THE BASEMENT  
WAILING IN TORMENT

MONSTERS  
IT'S MOMMY'S LITTLE MONSTERS

Fog surrounds Maggie's ankles.

MAGGIE  
WHAT'S THAT CHEWING  
UP THROUGH THE FLOORBOARDS  
VILE AND ABHORRED

MONSTERS  
IT'S MOMMY'S LITTLE MONSTERS

MAGGIE  
I CAN HEAR THEM SLITHERING  
INSIDE THE WALLS  
I CAN HEAR THEM SHUFFLING  
OUT IN THE HALL

The fog spreads along the floor and up into the stands.

MAGGIE  
LITTLE HEATHENS  
BLASPHEMOUS CREATURES  
NASTY VERMIN  
EVERY SINGLE ONE  
THEY WANT YOUR BLOOD  
THEY NEED TO FEED  
AND NOW MOTHER HAS BROUGHT THEM A TREAT

All at once, the monsters disappear below the fog and slither through the audience. Some members shriek, others jump out of their seats.

MAGGIE  
WHAT'S THAT HOWLING  
UP IN THE ATTIC  
WILD AND FRANTIC

The monsters pop up in random places throughout the stands, startling even more guests.

MONSTERS  
IT'S MOMMY'S LITTLE MONSTERS

MAGGIE  
WHAT'S THAT SCRATCHING  
OUTSIDE THE WINDOW  
CONCEALED IN SHADOWS

MONSTERS  
IT'S MOMMY'S LITTLE MONSTERS

MAGGIE  
I CAN HEAR THEM SLITHERING  
INSIDE THE WALLS  
I CAN HEAR THEM SHUFFLING  
OUT IN THE HALL

The monsters make their way back toward the stage.

MAGGIE  
WHAT'S THAT LOOMING  
BEHIND THE CURTAINS  
DRIPPING IN CRIMSON

MONSTERS  
IT'S MOMMY'S LITTLE MONSTERS

MAGGIE  
WHAT'S THAT CREEPING  
ACROSS THE BEDROOM  
HELLBENT TO CONSUME

MONSTERS  
IT'S MOMMY'S LITTLE MONSTERS

MAGGIE  
I CAN HEAR THEM SLITHERING  
INSIDE THE WALLS  
I CAN HEAR THEM SHUFFLING  
OUT IN THE HALL  
LITTLE HEATHENS  
BLASPHEMOUS CREATURES  
NASTY VERMIN  
EVERY SINGLE ONE  
THEY WANT YOUR BLOOD  
THEY NEED TO FEED  
AND NOW MOTHER HAS BROUGHT THEM A TREAT

They start to surround Maggie.

MAGGIE  
THEIR EXISTENCE IS WRONG  
ALL HUMANITY'S GONE  
PRAY YOU SURVIVE UNTIL DAWN

MONSTERS  
DINNER IS SERVED AND NOW BLOOD HAS BEEN DRAWN

MAGGIE  
LITTLE HEATHENS  
BLASPHEMOUS CREATURES  
NASTY VERMIN  
EVERY SINGLE ONE  
THEY WANT YOUR BLOOD  
THEY NEED TO FEED

MONSTERS  
AND NOW MOTHER HAS BROUGHT US A TREAT!

They descend upon Maggie. It looks like they're devouring her alive. The audience screams. Everything goes dark.

The screams turn into roaring applause as the lights come back on and the stage is empty.

Thomas joins in the applause, unsure if he should be amused or frightened.

5\. EXT. DEVIL'S HOLLOW - NIGHT

It's the end of the night and Thomas and Creature are leaving the carnival, sharing a bag of sweets. The commotion has died down as sleepy children and exhausted adults leave as well and disperse back into town.

When Thomas reaches the edge of town, he notices movement in the shadows of one of the trees. He goes to get a closer look.

DR. SAWBONES emerges.

DR. SAWBONES  
Fraternizing with heathens again?

Thomas continues on his way. Dr. Sawbones follows him.

THOMAS  
Just out for a bit of fun.

DR. SAWBONES  
The circus is a pit of sin. I would advise you to avoid such places lest you find yourself among the damned.

THOMAS  
What's so bad about a little amusement?

DR. SAWBONES  
Amusement? My dear boy, there is nothing amusing about witchcraft.

THOMAS  
I didn't see any witches.

DR. SAWBONES  
They've disguised themselves as performers, hiding behind the illusion that it's all just tricks when really it's dark magic.

THOMAS  
Well, one of them was devoured by monsters and another burned alive, so I doubt they'll need any more punishment.

DR. SAWBONES  
More tricks, Thomas! And you, so naive, believe everything you see! That will be your downfall. You'd best be careful.

Dr. Sawbones turns swiftly around a corner and disappears down the street. Thomas stops and watches him.

THOMAS  
Did that sound like a threat to you, Creature?

Creature whines at him.

Maggie, apparently having been following closely, stops beside Thomas and looks in the same direction.

MAGGIE  
Sounded like one to me.

Thomas jumps at her sudden appearance.

MAGGIE  
I take it he doesn't like the circus.

THOMAS  
No. He says it's full of witches and heathens.

MAGGIE  
Well, I don't know about witches.

THOMAS  
Weren't you eaten alive by your monsters?

MAGGIE  
They couldn't keep me down. I suspect they're allergic.

THOMAS  
That was quite a show.

MAGGIE  
Thank you.

THOMAS  
I'm sure old Sawbones would have had a fit if he were there.

MAGGIE  
Is that who you were talking to?

THOMAS  
It was.

MAGGIE  
He didn't look very pleasant.

THOMAS  
He generally isn't. Mostly works in his lab all day.

MAGGIE  
Scientist?

THOMAS  
Mad scientist.

MAGGIE  
No he isn't.

THOMAS  
I swear.

MAGGIE  
Does he do crazy experiments?

THOMAS  
All the time. One of them got loose, once. Destroyed the neighbor's yard.

MAGGIE  
He sounds more nutty than mad to me.

THOMAS  
He's a raging lunatic.

MAGGIE  
There he is again!

She points down the street to where Dr. Sawbones is walking in the distance.

THOMAS  
Would you like to see how mad he really is?

MAGGIE  
You mean follow him?

THOMAS  
Yes.

MAGGIE  
Absolutely.

Dr. Sawbones disappears around another corner. Thomas and Maggie take off down the street.

They peek around the corner, then start following Dr. Sawbones at a safe distance.

THOMAS  
THERE GOES DR. SAWBONES  
CREEPING DOWN THE ALLEYWAY  
LOOKING FOR A VICTIM  
THE GAME OF CHANCE IS UNDERWAY  
HE IS BIDING HIS TIME  
FLEETING THROUGH THE CABARET  
SEARCHING FOR A SUBJECT  
TO BRING ABOUT THEIR JUDGMENT DAY

Maggie rolls her eyes. She doesn't believe a word he's saying.

THOMAS  
THERE GOES DR. SAWBONES  
SLIPPING THROUGH THE UNDERBRUSH  
PEERING THROUGH YOUR WINDOWS  
CONSPIRING FOR YOUR BLOOD  
HE IS STALKING THE NIGHT  
JUST AS HAPPY AS CAN BE  
WALTZING THROUGH THE GRAVEYARD  
PRAYING FOR AN ENTITY

Dr. Sawbones continues on his way, unaware of his followers.

DR. SAWBONES  
THERE IS THIS LONGING FOR BLOOD  
THAT I AM TRYING TO QUENCH  
THERE IS THIS YEARNING FOR PAIN  
THAT IS FOREVER ENTRENCHED  
THERE IS THIS SPOT ON MY SOUL  
AND IT WILL NEVER COME CLEAN  
THERE IS THIS FLAW IN MY BRAIN  
THAT IS FAR FROM SERENE

They follow him to a car, where he opens the trunk and pulls out a briefcase filled with several sharp surgical instruments. He examines them.

THOMAS  
THERE GOES DR. SAWBONES  
READYING HIS INSTRUMENTS  
MAKING SURE THEY’RE RAZOR SHARP  
THEY HAVE DARK DEEDS TO DISPENSE  
HE IS RAISING THE STAKES  
BROADENING HIS DOSSIER  
IN THIS GAME OF CAT AND MOUSE  
HE WILL TAKE YOUR BREATH AWAY

At the sight of the instruments, Maggie begins to second guess her judgment.

Dr. Sawbones closes his briefcase, locks the car, and continues on down the street, briefcase in hand.

THOMAS  
THERE GOES DR. SAWBONES  
ENGAGING IN HIS NIGHTLY HUNT  
STROLLING DOWN THE DIRTY STREETS  
JUDGING WHICH SOUL TO CONFRONT  
HE IS HAUNTING THE TOWN  
DRIFTING THROUGH THE CORRIDORS  
DISAPPEARING IN THE FOG  
WATCH YOUR BACK LEST YOU BE GORED

DR. SAWBONES  
THERE IS THIS LONGING FOR BLOOD  
THAT I AM TRYING TO QUENCH  
THERE IS THIS YEARNING FOR PAIN  
THAT IS FOREVER ENTRENCHED  
THERE IS THIS SPOT ON MY SOUL  
AND IT WILL NEVER COME CLEAN  
THERE IS THIS FLAW IN MY BRAIN  
THAT IS FAR FROM SERENE

They follow a bit too closely and Dr. Sawbones hears them. He turns and stares straight at Maggie, whose eyes glaze over in a pale shade of grey. She looks like she’s in a trance. Thomas pulls her away.

THOMAS  
OH LOOK, HERE COMES THE DOCTOR NOW  
DRESSED TO THE NINES AND ON THE PROWL  
AN ATTACHE CASE IN HIS HANDS  
AND DARK THOUGHTS OF DEVIOUS PLANS

Maggie stops and looks back at Dr. Sawbones.

MAGGIE  
HE'S THE PERFECT PICTURE OF A CHARISMATIC GENTLEMAN  
MAGNETIC AND DEBONAIR, CHIVALROUS AND SPIRITED

Thomas turns her away from him, trying to snap her out of it.

THOMAS  
BUT ONCE HE'S GOT YOU IN HIS SIGHTS  
THAT'S WHEN THE DELIRIUM IGNITES  
THE MADNESS QUICKLY TAKES CONTROL  
AND VILLAINY ENGULFS HIS SOUL

The glazed look leaves Maggie's eyes and she snaps out of her trance. She's terrified.

MAGGIE  
PRAY YOU NEVER CROSS HIS PATH  
STEAL A GLANCE AND INCITE HIS WRATH  
HIS DASHING DEMEANOR GIVES WAY  
AND DEPRAVITY COMES OUT TO PLAY

Thomas and Maggie run full speed away from Dr. Sawbones. He follows after them, not quite running, not quite walking.

They manage to escape his sight. Dr. Sawbones stops in the middle of the street, glaring in their direction.

6\. INT. SAWBONES MANOR

Dr. Sawbones slams the front door. He throws his briefcase on the floor and sheds his coat angrily, tossing it on top of the case.

DR. SAWBONES  
Unholy heathens! The whole pack of them!

A THUD comes from another room.

DR. SAWBONES  
HUSH! Bloody animal. You're not going anywhere! Not yet, anyway... This infestation will be dealt with, oh yes. I'll not have the streets of Devil's Hollow defiled by the likes of--

Another THUD, louder this time.

DR. SAWBONES  
Alright, alright!

Dr. Sawbones goes to a closed door and opens it slowly. A GHOUL shuffles out, dazed and reaching out. Dr. Sawbones calmly pushes its arms down.

DR. SAWBONES  
Now, now, don't sulk. I had work to do.

He leads the ghoul to the sitting room and sits it down in a chair, then begins examining its face, hair, arms, clothes.

DR. SAWBONES  
Ah, you're a sight to behold, my pet. A sight to behold. They have no idea what's coming.

The ghoul snaps and snarls, lunging towards Dr. Sawbones, who scrambles back, and laughs proudly.

DR. SAWBONES  
Wonderful! Oh, you are a treasure. My pride and joy. And they said I'd never build anything worthwhile.

He laughs again. The ghoul just stands there.

DR. SAWBONES  
I think, and I don't say this lightly, I think that you and I together will be the salvation of this town! Every year those demon spawn blacken the very name of Devil's Hollow. And they're welcomed! With open arms! Can you believe it!

The ghoul grunts.

DR. SAWBONES  
No, neither could I, at first. But then I realized what was really going on here. It's a spell. No, a curse! Set upon them by witches.

The ghoul cowers at the word.

DR. SAWBONES  
Heathens of a most infernal nature. Their grip is strong, yes, the townsfolk have no idea. They dream of madness! Murder! Dismay! And then the gates open and they revel in it.

The ghoul growls.

Dr. Sawbones collapses into a chair. The ghoul follows suit.

DR. SAWBONES  
Witches. A plague of witches.

The ghoul grumbles.

DR. SAWBONES  
It's in our hands now, my pet. We are humanity's last hope.

He slouches in his chair, rubs his eyes.

DR. SAWBONES  
HERE THERE BE WITCHES ON THE EDGE OF TOWN  
CAST THEM IN WATER, SEE IF THEY DROWN  
CLEANSE THEM WITH FIRE, BURN THEM DOWN  
BURY THEIR BONES IN HALLOWED GROUND

Dr. Sawbones stands and goes to the fireplace. He lights it and stares into the flames.

DR. SAWBONES  
HERE THERE BE WITCHES ON THE EDGE OF TOWN  
CAST THEM IN WATER, SEE IF THEY DROWN  
CLEANSE THEM WITH FIRE, BURN THEM DOWN  
BURY THEIR BONES IN HALLOWED GROUND  
HERE THERE BE WITCHES ON THE EDGE OF TOWN

Dr. Sawbones stands and goes back to the ghoul.

DR. SAWBONES  
HERE THERE BE WITCHES, CAN'T YOU HEAR THEIR CRIES  
PRESS THEM WITH STONES TO SEE IF THEY LIE  
SEVER THEIR HEADS AND GOUGE OUT THEIR EYES  
RECITE YOUR PRAYERS IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT  
HERE THERE BE WITCHES, CAN'T YOU HEARN THEIR CRIES  
  
DEMONS ON THE PROWL, WE MUST MAKE A STAND  
BLACK SOULED DEVIL SPAWN INHABIT THIS LAND  
THE UNPURE OF HEART WILL FALL BY YOUR HAND  
HERE THERE BE WITCHES, SAVE OUR  
SOULS HAVE BEEN LOST AND THE PANIC GROWS  
SPELLS CAST OVER BLOOD AND BROKEN BONES  
AN EVIL STRONGER THAN WE'VE EVER KNOWN  
HERE THERE BE WITCHES AND ALL MUST DIE  
  
HERE THERE BE WITCHES AND THEY MUST BE SLAIN  
CUT OFF THEIR FLESH AND THEY FEEL NO PAIN  
SHACKLE THEIR HANDS WITH SANCTIFIED CHAINS  
SNIP OUT THEIR TONGUES BEFORE THEY SPEAK YOUR NAME  
HERE THERE BE WITCHES AND THEY MUST BE SLAIN  
  
DEMONS ON THE PROWL, WE MUST MAKE A STAND  
BLACK SOULED DEVIL SPAWN INHABIT THIS LAND  
THE UNPURE OF HEART WILL FALL BY YOUR HAND  
HERE THERE BE WITCHES, SAVE OUR  
SOULS HAVE BEEN LOST AND THE PANIC GROWS  
SPELLS CAST OVER BLOOD AND BROKEN BONES  
AN EVIL STRONGER THAN WE'VE EVER KNOWN  
HERE THERE BE WITCHES AND ALL MUST DIE  
  
UNHOLY HEXES, DARK INCANTATIONS  
OUR DAYS ARE NUMBERED, JUST SACRIFICIAL LAMBS  
DEPRAVED AND CORRUPTED AGENTS OF DARKNESS  
CHOSEN BY THE BLACK MARK OF THE BEAST  
ARCHAIC VOLUMES, FORBIDDEN WRITING  
BLOOD CEREMONIES, SERMONS FOR THE DAMNED  
THIS CURSE MUST BE LIFTED BEFORE THE FULL MOON  
OR WE'RE ALL JUST MEAT FOR THE FEAST

DEMONS ON THE PROWL, WE MUST MAKE A STAND  
BLACK SOULED DEVIL SPAWN INHABIT THIS LAND  
THE UNPURE OF HEART WILL FALL BY YOUR HAND  
HERE THERE BE WITCHES, SAVE OUR  
SOULS HAVE BEEN LOST AND THE PANIC GROWS  
SPELLS CAST OVER BLOOD AND BROKEN BONES  
AN EVIL STRONGER THAN WE'VE EVER KNOWN  
HERE THERE BE WITCHES AND ALL MUST DIE

Dr. Sawbones straightens up, full of energy.

DR. SAWBONES  
Yes, my pet! To the lab! We have work to do!

Both exit.

7\. EXT. CARNIVAL - NIGHT

Thomas and Maggie approach the gates. The place is dead quiet. Only a few torches blaze throughout the grounds.

Maggie seems distracted.

MAGGIE  
Fascinating...

THOMAS  
What happened back there?

MAGGIE  
I don't know. I just looked at him and everything went blurry.

THOMAS  
You wanted to go to him. Like he was drawing you in.

MAGGIE  
I did? I don't remember that.

THOMAS  
Maybe there's more to him than we thought. All the things we say about him, what if they're true? What if he really is mad?

MAGGIE  
Then we've made a terrible mistake by bothering him.

THOMAS  
Morbid curiosity is a tricky thing.

A shiver goes up Maggie's spine. She shudders.

THOMAS  
What is it?

MAGGIE  
I don't know. I suddenly feel cold.

THOMAS  
It's a chilly night.

Maggie tilts, as though she's about to lose her balance.

MAGGIE  
Did you feel the earth move just then?

THOMAS  
I didn't feel a thing.

MAGGIE  
Strange.

THOMAS  
Are you sure you're alright?

MAGGIE  
Oh, yes, fine. Anyway, I'd best get to bed. Thank you for walking me home.

THOMAS  
Any time.

MAGGIE  
Will I see you again?

THOMAS  
Of course. Why don't you come by for tea tomorrow?

MAGGIE  
Wonderful! I'll be there.

THOMAS  
Good night, Maggie.

MAGGIE  
Good night, Thomas.

8\. EXT. GRAVEYARD - NIGHT

As Thomas approaches the graveyard, Creature comes bounding up to him.

THOMAS  
Creature! There you are, old horse! What's the matter?

Creature whines and barks.

THOMAS  
Again?

Thomas looks out over the dark headstones. A breeze snakes through the dead leaves.

THOMAS  
Hmmm...

He steps carefully between the headstones, examining each one. They're mostly unbothered. One has a small spot of fresh earth, as though a child dug a little hole and refilled it. Thomas taps the dirt with his shoe.

THOMAS  
Animals?

Creature whines.

THOMAS  
Something else, then...

Another breeze blows through. Thomas shivers. He hears a noise behind him and turns. A strange shadow, barely visible, slinks between the headstones at the other end of the graveyard. Thomas squints at it. It vanishes into the shadows.

THOMAS  
We'd best keep a weather eye out tonight, don't you think?

Creature barks.

9\. INT. DRESSING ROOM

Maggie sits at the vanity, brushing out her hair. There's a hint of a smile on her face.

She stops. Listens. The faintest whisper comes from somewhere behind her. She turns, but no one's there. When she turns back to the mirror, her reflection is gaunt and pale, dark circles under her eyes, her hair scraggly and white. She jumps and shrieks, dropping her brush. She leans forward to get a closer look. Her reflection remains deathly. She's perplexed.

A knock at the door startles her.

MAGGIE  
Come in!

She turns. The Ringmaster enters.

RINGMASTER  
Everything alright, dear?

MAGGIE  
Oh, yes.

She turns back to the mirror. Her reflection is normal again.

MAGGIE  
Just seeing things, is all.

RINGMASTER  
Ah, good. You had me worried.

Maggie watches herself in the mirror. The Ringmaster picks up her brush and hands it to her.

MAGGIE  
Oh. Thank you.

She takes it and continues brushing her hair.

RINGMASTER  
How was your walk?

MAGGIE  
Rather exciting, actually. I met a young man named Thomas.

RINGMASTER  
I believe I met that boy earlier this evening. The undertaker, is he not?

MAGGIE  
Yes, it must be so marvelous living among the dead. He's invited me for tea tomorrow.

RINGMASTER  
I bet you'll become fast friends.

MAGGIE  
He introduced me to the mad scientist who lives here. Well, perhaps introduced isn't the proper word. We just watched him for bit. Nasty fellow. Hates the circus. 

RINGMASTER  
Nonsense. No one hates the circus!

MAGGIE  
Dr. Sawbones does. He thinks we're witches. Wants to be rid of us all.

RINGMASTER  
And this Sawbones, is he...dangerous?

MAGGIE  
Thomas says one of his experiments got loose and destroyed the neighbor's yard, once. 

RINGMASTER  
Sounds like an outstanding chap.

MAGGIE  
I thought so, too. But I was wrong.

RINGMASTER  
Well, perhaps just avoid his part of town, then.

MAGGIE  
I plan to. Has Esme mentioned anything suspicious recently?

RINGMASTER  
Not that I can remember. Why?

MAGGIE  
I don't know. I just got the feeling he was up to something. But I suppose that's just his demeanor. 

RINGMASTER  
Right, well. You get some sleep. Put all that out of your mind. Tomorrow will be a better day.

MAGGIE  
I will. Good night, father.

RINGMASTER  
Good night, dearest.

He exits.

Maggie sets down her brush and touches her face, concerned.

10\. EXT. GRAVEYARD - MORNING

The headstones are swimming in a thin fog. The sky is low and grey. A curtain in the window of Thomas's house moves aside as he peers through the glass.

INT. THOMAS' HOUSE

Thomas stands at the window, watching for any sign of movement.

THOMAS  
Unusually still today.

Creature whines.

THOMAS  
No, we shouldn't bother them. Let them rest.

Something catches Thomas' eye. There's a shadow just visible in the fog. As he watches, he realizes it's Maggie approaching. She seems to be in a hurry.

The moment Thomas opens the door, Maggie rushes through and pushes it shut behind her. She looks spooked.

MAGGIE  
Something's out there.

THOMAS  
What is it?

MAGGIE  
I don't know. But it gave me the creeps. Is it always like this?

THOMAS  
No. Not until recently.

MAGGIE  
So you've felt it, too?

THOMAS  
I thought it was just my imagination. But I suppose I have.

MAGGIE  
Such strange things have been happening, Thomas. Things don't appear as they should. Voices whisper to me. What does it mean?

THOMAS  
I don't know.

MAGGIE  
Could it be Sawbones?

THOMAS  
No. He considers himself too righteous to meddle in devilish things.

MAGGIE  
Devilish?

THOMAS  
I can't be sure. But something's not right.

He looks out the window again.

THOMAS  
OUT THERE, IS THERE SOMETHING OUT THERE  
ROAMING IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT  
GIVING YOU THE CREEPS

Maggie joins him at the window.

MAGGIE  
DARKNESS, FIGURES IN THE DARKNESS  
WANDERING JUST OUT OF SIGHT  
GIVING YOU THE CREEPS

Thomas pulls the drapes shut.

THOMAS  
YOU CAN RUN AND YOU CAN HIDE  
BUT YOU JUST CAN'T GET AWAY

MAGGIE  
YOU CAN PRAY, BUT YOU'RE THE PREY  
UNTIL THE BREAK OF DAY

THOMAS  
ARE YOU ON THE EDGE OF YOUR SEAT

MAGGIE  
TREMBLING BONES AND SHALLOW BREATHS

THOMAS  
HEART SKIPS A BEAT

MAGGIE  
NEARLY TERRIFIED TO DEATH

THOMAS  
AT YOUR WIT'S END

MAGGIE  
CURDLED BLOOD AND STIFLED SCREAMS

THOMAS  
DARKNESS DESCENDS  
WATCH OUT NOW

MAGGIE, THOMAS  
HERE COME THE CREEPS

Maggie sits by the fire. Thomas sits across from her.

THOMAS  
VOICES, DISEMBODIED VOICES  
WHISPERING JUST OUT OF REACH  
GIVING YOU THE CREEPS

MAGGIE  
YOU CAN RUN AND YOU CAN HIDE  
BUT YOU JUST CAN'T GET AWAY

THOMAS  
YOU CAN PRAY, BUT YOU'RE THE PREY  
UNTIL THE BREAK OF DAY

MAGGIE  
ARE YOU ON THE EDGE OF YOUR SEAT

THOMAS  
TREMBLING BONES AND SHALLOW BREATHS

MAGGIE  
HEART SKIPS A BEAT

THOMAS  
NEARLY TERRIFIED TO DEATH

MAGGIE  
AT YOUR WIT'S END

THOMAS  
CURDLED BLOOD AND STIFLED SCREAMS

MAGGIE  
DARKNESS DESCENDS  
WATCH OUT NOW

MAGGIE, THOMAS  
HERE COME THE CREEPS

Maggie goes back to the window and pulls aside the curtain.

MAGGIE  
IS THERE REALLY SOMETHING OUT THERE

THOMAS  
IS IT ALL INSIDE OF YOUR HEAD

She turns back to Thomas.

MAGGIE  
IS THERE REALLY SOMETHING TO FEAR

MAGGIE, THOMAS  
OR ARE YOU JUST JOINING THE CREEPS  
ARE YOU ON THE EDGE OF YOUR SEAT

THOMAS  
TREMBLING BONES AND SHALLOW BREATHS

MAGGIE, THOMAS  
HEART SKIPS A BEAT

MAGGIE  
NEARLY TERRIFIED TO DEATH

MAGGIE, THOMAS  
AT YOUR WIT'S END

THOMAS  
CURDLED BLOOD AND STIFLED SCREAMS

MAGGIE, THOMAS  
DARKNESS DESCENDS  
WATCH OUT NOW, HERE COME THE CREEPS

Thomas and Maggie peer out the window nervously. The graveyard is still and silent.

11\. INT. RINGMASTER'S OFFICE

The Ringmaster paces back and forth, thinking. He's trying to devise some sort of plan.

RINGMASTER  
What's it worth...what's it worth...?

The sound of crazed laughter makes him stop.

INT. THE BIG TENT

The Ringmaster enters the tent. It's empty, the house lights are up, and in the center of the ring, Fred is pinching the singed end of his curly mustache. He seems quite pleased with something. Edward and Jack are with him in the ring. Esme sits in the stands, watching them, shaking her head.

JACK  
You've done it! You've bloody done it!

Jack slaps Fred on the back. Edward scoops both of them up and spins around.

EDWARD  
Yeaaahhh!! The dragon awakes!!

Edward sets them down. 

FRED  
I told you, boys! I told you it could be done!

The Ringmaster takes a seat beside Esme. Jack notices.

JACK  
Oi, boss! Freddy's figured it out!

RINGMASTER  
Has he, now?

FRED  
I have! Wanna see?

RINGMASTER  
Please!

Edward and Jack back away. Fred plants his feet firmly on the floor, holds up his hands to show they're empty, then clasps them behind his back. He takes a deep breath in, holds it for a moment, then spits out a massive stream of fire. Edward and Jack cheer.

The Ringmaster claps.

RINGMASTER  
Well done, lad! Well done!

Fred takes a dramatic bow, then goes back to practicing with Edward and Jack egging him on.

Esme eyes the Ringmaster.

ESME  
Something troubles you.

RINGMASTER  
Something is always troubling me. It's nothing to worry yourself with.

ESME  
Fred will be alright.

RINGMASTER  
Of course. I wager he'll put us all to shame tonight.

Esme nods.

RINGMASTER  
I hope you know how fond I am of all of you.

ESME  
Why do you say this?

RINGMASTER  
Because it's true. You're my family. The greatest brothers and sisters I could have hoped for for my girl.

ESME  
We already know this. Why are you telling me?

The Ringmaster sighs.

RINGMASTER  
I've taken it too far.

Esme straightens up slowly as she realizes something.

ESME  
I warned you about this.

RINGMASTER  
You did. But my vices are greater than your virtues.

ESME  
What will you do?

RINGMASTER  
I might have an idea. But I don't like it.

Esme stares at him.

ESME  
Well, I can only speak for myself, but I won't blame you for doing what must be done.

She stands and leaves him. He watches the men in the ring with a mix of fondness and sorrow, then stands as well.

INT. RINGMASTER'S OFFICE

The Ringmaster enters and pulls out a paper and pen from his desk. 

13\. INT. SAWBONES' LAB

Dr. Sawbones squats in front of one of many tables strewn with bottles and papers and tools of all kinds. He holds a spherical glass bottle in his hand, watching it intently as he swirls it around to mix the liquid inside. It turns from a murky grey to a bright blue.

DR. SAWBONES  
Yes...yes, this'll do nicely.

A noise comes from the mail slot upstairs. Dr. Sawbones looks up at one of the windows near the ceiling.

INT. SAWBONES MANOR

Dr. Sawbones emerges from the stairway to the basement and goes to the front door. An envelope sits on the floor below the mail slot. He picks it up. The only thing written on it is DOCTOR SAWBONES. He opens it up and reads the letter, his brow furrowing harder with each word.

13\. EXT. PARK - DAY

It's grey and gloomy. The small park is empty, except for the Ringmaster sitting on a bench along the path, coat pulled up around his neck, hat pulled low over his face.

Dr. Sawbones approaches. The Ringmaster stands.

RINGMASTER  
Sawbones, I presume.

DR. SAWBONES  
I should have known one of you would do something like this.

Dr. Sawbones waves the letter in the Ringmaster's face, then crumples it up and shoves it into his pocket.

RINGMASTER  
It's the only way. No one can know.

DR. SAWBONES  
But you would have me responsible? I owe you nothing.

RINGMASTER  
You detest the place, anyway.

DR. SAWBONES  
That I do. But you are sadly mistaken if you think I'll do your bidding.

RINGMASTER  
You want it destroyed.

DR. SAWBONES  
I want you destroyed. All of you.

RINGMASTER  
I won't stop you. My only request is that you leave my daughter unharmed.

DR. SAWBONES  
I said all of you.

The Ringmaster pulls a slip of folded paper from his pocket and hands it to Dr. Sawbones.

RINGMASTER  
The reward you'll have.

Dr. Sawbones unfolds the paper. His eyes grow wide. He shoves it into his pocket and eyes the Ringmaster suspiciously.

DR. SAWBONES  
What's this all about?

RINGMASTER  
I have my reasons.

DR. SAWBONES  
Sinful ones, no doubt.

RINGMASTER  
Don't you judge me. You're the destructive one.

DR. SAWBONES  
And yet, you encourage me.

RINGMASTER  
Like I said. I have my reasons. You'll find your reward once it's done.

The Ringmaster turns and hurries away. Dr. Sawbones watches him, then pulls the small paper back out of his pocket and looks at it again. A devilish smirk crosses his face.

14\. THOMAS' HOUSE - NIGHT

Thomas sits by the fire, reading. Creature is asleep on the hearth. Something makes him suddenly lift his head. Thomas watches him. A faint noise comes from outside. Thomas narrows his eyes, listening. Silence. He shakes his head and goes back to reading.

Another noise, louder this time, like a shovel piercing earth. Thomas sets his book down and sneaks to the window, crouched down. He peeks outside, taking care not to move the curtain too much.

A dark shadow is hunched over one of the headstones across the graveyard.

THOMAS  
(whispers)  
We've got him this time, boy!

Creature whines.

THOMAS  
Don't you worry, Creature. I'll get him.

Creature whines again.

THOMAS  
Those are people's loved ones. I can't have them disturbed. Our work isn't done once they're buried, after all.

Thomas reaches for the shovel by the door, keeping his eyes glued to the intruder outside.

THOMAS  
THERE IS SOMETHING STRANGE  
DOWN BY THE CEMETERY  
EMPTYING THE GRAVES LEFT AND RIGHT  
GHASTLY SCHEMES AND  
GHOULISH UNDERTAKINGS  
UNDERNEATH THE PALE MOON LIGHT

EXT. GRAVEYARD

A cloaked and hooded Dr. Sawbones is busy digging at a headstone.

DR. SAWBONES  
CURSE THE DAY THEY INVENTED THE CREMATORY  
WHAT A FOOLISH WASTE  
OF POTENTIAL SALES  
IT'S A DAMN SHAME  
TO DISCARD INVENTORY  
THINK OUTSIDE THE BOX IF ALL ELSE FAILS  
DEATH IS MY BUSINESS AND BUSINESS IS GOOD

INT. THOMAS' HOUSE

Thomas slowly moves to the door.

THOMAS  
THERE'S A GRAVE ROBBER AT LARGE  
RIPPING BODIES FROM HALLOWED GROUND

EXT. GRAVEYARD

DR. SAWBONES  
DESECRATE THOSE WHO REST IN PEACE  
THERE'S PROFIT TO BE MADE FROM THE RECENT DECEASED

EXT. THOMAS' HOUSE/GRAVEYARD

Thomas slips carefully out the door and crouches down on the front step.

THOMAS  
SKELETAL REMAINS ARE SAFE IN THE OSSUARY  
THEY'RE QUITE STALE AND NOT WORTH A DIME

DR. SAWBONES  
DON'T THINK ME A FIEND  
THIS IS STRICTLY MONETARY  
FORTUNE CALLS AND I'LL ANSWER THIS TIME

Dr. Sawbones' shovel hits something hard. He reaches down to wipe away some of the dirt. It's the wooden lid of a coffin.

Thomas starts to creep slowly across the graveyard.

THOMAS, DR. SAWBONES  
IN THIS OCCUPATION TIMING IS INSTRUMENTAL

DR. SAWBONES  
A MATTER OF HOURS CAN PLUMMET THE PRICE  
THE FACT IT'S A CRIME IS SIMPLY INCIDENTAL  
FRESHNESS IS KEY, NOTHING ELSE WILL SUFFICE

Dr. Sawbones pries the lid open just a few inches, then reaches into his pocket.

THOMAS, DR. SAWBONES  
DEATH IS MY BUSINESS AND BUSINESS IS GOOD

THOMAS  
THERE'S A GRAVE ROBBER AT LARGE  
RIPPING BODIES FROM HALLOWED GROUND

DR. SAWBONES  
DESECRATE THOSE WHO REST IN PEACE

THOMAS, DR. SAWBONES  
THERE'S PROFIT TO BE MADE FROM THE RECENT DECEASED

Dr. Sawbones pours the contents of a small vile into the coffin, then lets the lid drop and turns to climb back out.

Thomas continues towards him as he begins refilling the grave.

DR. SAWBONES  
MIDNIGHT MEETINGS INSIDE THE GRAVEYARD  
CRUNCHING NUMBERS, BREAKING THE EARTH  
I'M NOT AFRAID TO GET MY HANDS DIRTY  
EVEN IF THINGS SEEM A BIT PERVERSE  
THOUGH THESE DEEDS WEIGH HEAVY ON MY SOUL  
I WILL NO DOUBT SLEEP PERFECTLY SOUND  
WHILE YOU STRUGGLE TO KEEP YOUR CONSCIENCE  
A GARDEN OF RICHES ROTS IN THE GROUND  
DEATH IS MY BUSINESS AND BUSINESS IS GOOD

THOMAS  
THERE'S A GRAVE ROBBER AT LARGE  
RIPPING BODIES FROM HALLOWED GROUND  
DESECRATE THOSE WHO REST IN PEACE

DR. SAWBONES  
THERE'S PROFIT TO BE MADE FROM THE RECENT DECEASED

THOMAS, DR. SAWBONES  
DEATH IS MY BUSINESS AND BUSINESS IS GOOD

Thomas lunges at Dr. Sawbones, shovel raised, but Sawbones hears him and throws back his hood just in time to catch Thomas into the same trance he'd caught Maggie in. Thomas stops short and his eyes glaze over.

DR. SAWBONES  
You stay right there, boy.

Dr. Sawbones begins backing away from him.

DR. SAWBONES  
This needn't concern you. Don't meddle, don't die.

He turns and disappears into the night with a sweep of his cloak.

Thomas blinks, snapping out of it. He looks down at the shovel in his hand, then at the fresh earth on the grave. He taps the headstone with the shovel.

The ghost of LARRY emerges, blood running from his throat all down his front.

THOMAS  
Larry. You're still here.

LARRY  
Of course I'm still here. Where would I have gone?

THOMAS  
Did you catch a look at who was digging?

LARRY  
Digging? I thought that was Will and Xavier playing catch with Will's head again.

THOMAS  
It was another grave robber. Though it doesn't seem like he took anything.

LARRY  
Not a thing. I do feel strange, though.

THOMAS  
Strange, how?

LARRY  
More tired than usual. Like my body just wants me back in its box for a nap.

THOMAS  
That is strange. Well, I'm sorry to bother you. I'll get to the bottom of this.

LARRY  
Any time, dear boy, any time.

Larry sinks back into the dirt. Thomas stares at the grave, concerned, thinking.

15\. CARNIVAL - NIGHT

Thomas approaches the gates. They're wide open, the carnival beyond is alive with screams, laughter, lights, and fire. He spots the Ringmaster dancing through the crowd. Thomas hurries over to him and pulls him aside.

THOMAS  
I need to have a word with you. It's urgent.

RINGMASTER  
What's this about?

THOMAS  
Is there somewhere quieter?

INT. THE BIG TENT

The Ringmaster leads Thomas into the empty tent.

RINGMASTER  
What's the matter, dear boy?

THOMAS  
I don't know, exactly.

RINGMASTER  
Then what makes it so urgent?

THOMAS  
Something's wrong. I think you're in trouble.

MAGGIE  
What sort of trouble?

Thomas turns to see Maggie entering the tent.

THOMAS  
Do you remember those strange shadows I've been seeing? I think it's Sawbones.

MAGGIE  
You saw him?

THOMAS  
Not exactly.

RINGMASTER  
Then how do you know it was him?

THOMAS  
I just have a feeling.

RINGMASTER  
A feeling...

MAGGIE  
What happened?

THOMAS  
He was back. He was digging up a grave. And I went to confront him, but then... I have no memory past that. I was almost close enough to see his face, and then he was gone. But I know something else happened in the middle. I think he spoke to me.

MAGGIE  
Did you feel suddenly comforted? Like being embraced?

THOMAS  
Come to think of it, I did.

MAGGIE  
That's how I felt when Sawbones had his hold on me! It must have been him!

RINGMASTER  
Now, now, what on earth are you talking about?

MAGGIE  
I don't know, it's some sort of...spell or something. I looked at his eyes and everything just...

THOMAS  
Stopped.

MAGGIE  
Exactly.

RINGMASTER  
I think the two of you have been spending too much time around ghosts.

THOMAS  
This was no ghost.

RINGMASTER  
A shadow, then. You can't even be sure who or what it was. It doesn't seem like any sort of trouble to me.

MAGGIE  
Father--

RINGMASTER  
Honestly, my dear, we can't go jumping at every little noise and running in fear from every little shadow. Not everything is an omen. And even if what you saw was this Sawbones fellow, what's that got to do with us?

THOMAS  
He hates you. He wants to see this place burned to the ground.

RINGMASTER  
One man couldn't possibly destroy this place. I assure you we are perfectly safe. 

THOMAS  
He's a trickster. I wouldn't put anything past him.

MAGGIE  
Father, I really think we should--

RINGMASTER  
Now, listen, both of you. The conclusions one jumps to in a state of paranoia are always the furthest from the truth. There is nothing evil out there. There are no scheming lunatics. There is only what's in your head.

Thomas opens his mouth to protest but the Ringmaster holds up a hand.

RINGMASTER  
IF THERE'S NOTHING IN THE DARKNESS  
WHY DO YOU LIE AWAKE  
SOMETHING IN THE SHADOWS  
IS KEEPING YOU FROM SLEEP  
WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF  
HIDING IN THE NIGHT  
HAUNTING FIGURES APPEAR  
IN THE CORNER OF YOUR EYE

MAGGIE  
Father, this isn't paranoia. I've seen him myself. He's a threat to us all if he really intends to--

RINGMASTER  
IS DEATH WAITING TO LASH OUT  
OR A GHOST BEHIND THE BREEZE  
A DEVIL IN THE CORNFIELD  
OR A BEAST AMONG THE TREES  
ARE THOSE WRETCHED RAVING RAVENS  
ALL HARBINGERS OF YOUR DOOM  
IS THE BLACK CAT CROSSING YOUR PATH  
A PRELUDE TO YOUR TOMB

THOMAS  
(to Maggie)  
I know it was him.

MAGGIE  
I believe you. But my father's stubborn. He won't believe it until he sees it for himself.

THOMAS  
THE SUN FALLS LIKE A GUILLOTINE  
THE DARK COMES ALIVE WITH UNSAVORY BEINGS  
LOCK THE DOOR AND RUN AND HIDE  
AND HOLD YOUR BREATH AND YOU JUST MIGHT  
SURVIVE THE NIGHT  
YOUR SAFETY'S FALSE, YOUR LOGIC'S SKEWED  
NOW YOUR COMPLACENT POINT OF VIEW  
WILL BE THE TRUE DEATH OF YOU

RINGMASTER  
Oh, it's death now, is it? You're really afraid of nothing, you know. There is nothing out there!

MAGGIE  
Haven't you felt odd? Haven't you noticed anything strange? Heard things? Seen things?

RINGMASTER  
ARE THERE CREAKS IN THE FLOORBOARDS  
WHEN YOU'RE ALONE IN YOUR ROOM  
ARE THERE FOOTSTEPS IN THE ATTIC  
WITH EACH RISING OF THE MOON  
STRANGE SOUNDS IN THE DISTANCE  
WHATEVER COULD THEY BE  
YOU'RE POWERLESS TO THE DEADLY  
FOUL THINGS LURKING UNSEEN

THOMAS  
THE SUN FALLS LIKE A GUILLOTINE  
THE DARK COMES ALIVE WITH UNSAVORY BEINGS  
LOCK THE DOOR AND RUN AND HIDE  
AND HOLD YOUR BREATH AND YOU JUST MIGHT  
SURVIVE THE NIGHT  
YOUR SAFETY'S FALSE, YOUR LOGIC'S SKEWED  
NOW YOUR COMPLACENT POINT OF VIEW  
WILL BE THE TRUE DEATH OF YOU

RINGMASTER  
I am telling you, boy. It is all in your head! You're only scaring yourself!

THOMAS  
I am perfectly sane, sir!

RINGMASTER  
CHATTERING TEETH, AND RATTLING BONES  
OUT IN THE BLACKNESS YOUR NIGHTMARES GROW  
DREADFUL THOUGHTS MAKE YOUR BLOOD RUN COLD  
THE WITCHING HOUR HAS TAKEN HOLD  
DEEP IN THE BLEAK RECESS OF YOUR SOUL  
IS WHERE THE TERROR MAKES ITS HOME

MAGGIE  
I know you've felt it too, father! I've heard you pacing in your room! I know you can't sleep at night! Do you think I'm that stupid? Did you think I wouldn't notice?

IF THERE'S NOTHING IN THE DARKNESS  
WHY DO YOU LIE AWAKE  
SOMETHING IN THE SHADOWS  
IS KEEPING YOU FROM SLEEP

Maggie glares at the Ringmaster.

RINGMASTER  
Now, listen--

MAGGIE  
No, you listen! You have no idea what that man is like! You can't keep denying it just because you're afraid!

RINGMASTER  
I am not afraid of him!

MAGGIE  
Then what's keeping you up at night? What has you so worried all the time?

RINGMASTER  
It's nothing to concern yourself with.

THOMAS  
All due respect, sir--

RINGMASTER  
I've heard enough. From both of you. Maggie, you have a show in ten minutes. And you, boy.

He turns to Thomas.

RINGMASTER  
I'll ask you kindly only once to go home and not come back until you've emptied your head of such nonsense.

MAGGIE  
Father--

RINGMASTER  
Go get changed, Maggie.

A crowd of guests bursts through the main entrance of the tent, cheering excitedly. The Ringmaster turns to them.

RINGMASTER  
Welcome! Welcome! Right this way! Come in!

Thomas and Maggie lose sight of each other in the crowd.

16\. INT. DRESSING ROOM - LATER

Maggie stands at the mirror, wiping blood and guts off her face and neck. Her clothes are torn and her hair is a mess.

There's a knock, and the Ringmaster enters. Maggie doesn't acknowledge him.

RINGMASTER  
Maggie, I'd like a word. 

MAGGIE  
What is it, father?

RINGMASTER  
Nothing is more important than your safety and happiness. And you know I would do anything to preserve those things for you.

MAGGIE  
I do.

RINGMASTER  
That boy is bad news, my girl.

Maggie turns to him.

MAGGIE  
Thomas is a gentleman.

RINGMASTER  
He's unstable.

MAGGIE  
He's my friend! And he cares about my safety, too! All of our safety! Or he wouldn't have come here to warn us!

RINGMASTER  
Warn us of what? A few shadows and strange noises? It's utter foolishness!

MAGGIE  
Father. He lives here. He knows this town. He knows the people in it. And when he says something isn't right, I'm inclined to believe him.

RINGMASTER  
So naive, you are. You'll just believe anything, won't you?

MAGGIE  
I told you, I've seen it for myself. Why can't you understand that?

RINGMASTER  
My love, we've been coming here year after year. Devil's Hollow has always celebrated us. Why should we suddenly no be longer welcome?

MAGGIE  
The town isn't the problem, father. It's that man! That scientist! He'll see us all burned before he'll let us ever come back here.

RINGMASTER  
My goodness, the ideas that boy has been filling your head with.

MAGGIE  
I'm perfectly capable of thinking for myself.

RINGMASTER  
You are not to see him again.

MAGGIE  
What?

RINGMASTER  
I'll have no more of it.

MAGGIE  
I'm not a child, father. I can make my own decisions.

RINGMASTER  
You may be grown up, but as long as you are under the employ of this circus, you are to listen to your superior.

MAGGIE  
You can't just--

RINGMASTER  
I forbid it!

MAGGIE  
How can you be so blinded to his concern for us?

RINGMASTER  
How can you be so convinced of it? You hardly know the boy! Goodness knows what he gets up to. Always surrounded by the dead. It isn't good for the soul.

MAGGIE  
He takes care of them. He has compassion for those who are easily forgotten.

RINGMASTER  
Don't be ridiculous. He's paid to put boxes in the ground. That's all.

MAGGIE  
He's good. I know he is.

RINGMASTER  
You are too quick to think the best of people.

MAGGIE  
I see the truth.

RINGMASTER  
You see what he wants you to see.

THERE'S A DECAYING HOUSE  
BY THE CEMETERY  
NOT A SOUL CAN BE CAUGHT  
PASSING THERE AFTER DARK  
SOMEONE LIVES THERE UNSEEN  
LEFT IN SOLITARY  
AN ESTATE BORDERING  
THE CITY OF THE DEAD

EVERY NIGHT IN THE MIDST  
OF THE WITCHING HOUR  
A DARK SHAPE CAN BE SEEN  
SILENTLY TREADING THE GRAVES  
WHAT GRIM MADNESS OCCURS  
QUIET AS A WHISPER  
A GHOUL HAUNTS THE HEADSTONES  
UNDER THE VEIL OF FOG

WHAT DOES HE DO AT NIGHT?  
CONCEALED AND OUT OF SIGHT  
DIGGING BY LANTERN LIGHT  
IN THE GRAVEYARD  
ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF TOWN  
WORKING WITHOUT A SOUND  
SIX FEET INTO THE GROUND  
IN THE GRAVEYARD

MAGGIE  
Honestly, father, how could you think such a think?

RINGMASTER  
I know what I see. And I see a young man with a twisted mind and a tainted soul trying to do the same to you. How long before he buries you?

MAGGIE  
You're the one who's paranoid.

RINGMASTER  
LONG BEFORE THE MOON  
WANES OVER THE OSSUARY  
A LONE PHANTOM DEPARTS  
FLEEING WITHOUT A TRACE  
NOW THE GRAVES ARE EMPTY  
HIDDEN BY THE SHADOWS  
THE DEPARTED INSIDE  
VANISHED WITHOUT A TRACE

WHAT DOES HE DO AT NIGHT?  
CONCEALED AND OUT OF SIGHT  
DIGGING BY LANTERN LIGHT  
IN THE GRAVEYARD  
ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF TOWN  
WORKING WITHOUT A SOUND  
SIX FEET INTO THE GROUND  
IN THE GRAVEYARD

I've met my share of unsavory characters, Maggie. I'd recognize such treachery anywhere. You call it paranoia. I call it experience. Experience that I hope you'll never have to live through. You deserve better than that.

MAGGIE  
You think you need to shield me from the sun, but knives are swift and deadly, and much easier seen in the light.

RINGMASTER  
The sun will burn you alive.

WHAT LIES IN THIS QUIET HOME?  
DOWN AND FROM THE CATACOMBS  
WHAT'S INSIDE OF EVERY ROOM?  
BODIES SNATCHED FROM THEIR TOMBS  
CORPSES POSED IN EFFIGY  
EXHUMED A NEW FAMILY

WHAT DOES HE DO AT NIGHT?  
CONCEALED AND OUT OF SIGHT  
DIGGING BY LANTERN LIGHT  
IN THE GRAVEYARD  
ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF TOWN  
WORKING WITHOUT A SOUND  
SIX FEET INTO THE GROUND  
IN THE GRAVEYARD

MAGGIE  
You can't stop me from seeing him!

RINGMASTER  
You will do as I say!

The Ringmaster storms out.

Maggie stands, glaring. She sways, catching herself on the vanity. She straightens up, shivering, and grabs her coat. She's halfway to the door when she hears whispers. They're loud and many, and she cowers slightly.

She pulls her coat up over her ears and hurries out the door.

17\. INT. SAWBONES' LAB

Dr. Sawbones stands at one of the tables, a large beaker full of the bright blue liquid gripped in his hand. Several empty vials are lined up in front of him. He begins to pour the liquid into the vials, an evil smile slowly crossing his face.

He hums a tune as he works, muttering a few words here and there.

DR. SAWBONES  
NEVER MAKE IT OUT ALIVE

Hums.

DR. SAWBONES  
NO HUMAN BEING WILL SURVIVE

Hums.

DR. SAWBONES  
THEY'VE ACQUIRED A THIRST

Hums.

EXT. DEVIL'S HOLLOW/GRAVEYARD - NIGHT

Dr. Sawbones approaches the graveyard. He looks positively despicable.

DR. SAWBONES  
WELCOME TO ANNIHILATION  
DEVASTATION ACROSS THE NATION  
WELCOME TO ETERNAL DAMNATION  
A REVELATION VOID OF SALVATION

As he reaches the first of the headstones, Dr. Sawbones pulls a vial from his coat and pulls out the stopper.

DR. SAWBONES  
WELCOME TO EXTERMINATION  
ABOMINATION THROUGH MUTATION  
WELCOME TO THE ABERRATION  
TRANSFORMATION THEN LIBERATION

Dr. Sawbones begins dropping a bit of the liquid on each grave. He pulls out vial after vial as he makes his way through the graveyard.

DR. SAWBONES  
THEY'RE COMING UP  
AND YOU'RE GOING DOWN  
THEY'RE COMING UP  
AND YOU'RE GOING DOWN

18\. EXT. CARNIVAL - NIGHT

Maggie slinks between the booths and stands of the empty carnival grounds, her coat pulled up close to her face, heading for a side gate.

The Ringmaster watches her from the shadows.

INT. DRESSING ROOM

FRED  
The graveyard?

ESME  
Her friend lives there.

RINGMASTER  
It's dangerous.

EDWARD  
It's only the dead.

JACK  
And ghosts.

RINGMASTER  
He has her convinced that he's good. I tell you, he is not. Would you let your own family be taken in by such villainy?

FRED  
Never.

EDWARD  
Never.

ESME  
There is evil in Devil's Hollow.

RINGMASTER  
As I've told Maggie.

ESME  
Not the boy.

RINGMASTER  
No, Esme. It is the boy. Scaring her with his preposterous stories. The girl can hardly sleep!

FRED  
Why does she like him?

RINGMASTER  
He's a trickster. I wouldn't put anything past him.

Esme narrows her eyes at the Ringmaster.

EDWARD  
I don't like it.

JACK  
Maggie's a smart girl.

RINGMASTER  
You can all see for yourselves if you'd like.

EDWARD  
Yes.

FRED  
She wouldn't fall for such a thing so easily.

RINGMASTER  
We shouldn't underestimate him.

ESME  
We shouldn't underestimate her.

The Ringmaster eyes Esme.

RINGMASTER  
The graveyard is a dark place. No place for my daughter.

JACK  
Let's go see, then.

EDWARD  
Yes.

EXT. DEVIL'S HOLLOW - NIGHT

The circus members move along the edge of town. The graveyard comes into view in the dark. It's silent, a low fog slinking between the headstones.

RINGMASTER  
Who could live in a place like this?

FRED  
It's charming.

JACK  
Cozy.

EDWARD  
I like it.

RINGMASTER  
Stop!

He stops short, holding his arms out to stop his companions.

RINGMASTER  
(whispers)  
Look.

The five of them squint through the darkness. A hand is reaching out of the dirt beside one of the headstones. It grabs at the earth, trying to pull itself up. Another hand emerges from another grave.

The circus members move closer, curious.

More and more hands and arms begin to emerge. Then shoulders, heads, torsos. One by one they pull themselves from the earth.

EXT. THOMAS' HOUSE

Creature's frantic barking comes from inside the house. Thomas opens the front door and stops in his tracks at the sight that meets him outside. Maggie appears behind him and claps her hand over her mouth.

EXT. DEVIL'S HOLLOW

ESME  
The dead walk.

FRED  
Zombies.

JACK  
Ghouls.

EDWARD  
Unearthly ones.

RINGMASTER  
HOW DARK WAS THE NIGHT  
WHEN THEY WERE GIVEN NEW LIFE  
ON THE EVE OF OUR IMPENDING DOOM  
THE BURIED AND FORGOTTEN  
MOLDING AND ROTTEN  
BEGAN TO STIR IN THEIR TOMBS  
HERE IN OUR DARKEST OF HOURS  
PREPARE FOR THE COMING DREAD

EDWARD  
MINDLESS WALKING THINGS  
WHAT HORROR DO THEY BRING  
NOW THEIR ETERNAL PEACE IS DENIED  
THE DEARLY DEPARTED  
ARE BACK WHERE THEY STARTED  
AND EVERYTHING'S FAR FROM ALRIGHT

ESME  
THEY HAVE WOKEN TO DEVOUR  
AND THIS WORLD WILL RUN RED

ALL  
THE EARTH HAS NOW GROWN SOUR  
AND IT'S SPITTING OUT THE DEAD

RINGMASTER  
BE WARNED, BE STILL  
NOW YOU CAN HEAR THEM STIRRING  
CLAWING AT THE CEILINGS OF THEIR GRAVES  
THEY'RE HERE, THEY'RE DEAD  
THEY'RE EVIL AND THEY'RE HUNGRY  
FLESH AND SINEW AND BONE  
HAVE ALL GONE ASTRAY

EXT. THOMAS' HOUSE

MAGGIE  
NO PULSE, NO BRAINS  
NOW YOU CAN HEAR THEM DIGGING  
CORPSES TRANSFORMED INTO FERAL BEASTS

THOMAS  
NO SOUL, NO HOPE  
NO CONSCIENCE IN THEIR BLOODLUST  
THEY HAVE ONLY COME HERE FOR ONE THING  
AND THAT'S TO FEAST

EXT. DEVIL'S HOLLOW

JACK  
THE HORDES OF DECAY  
ARE CRAWLING THIS WAY  
AND THEY'RE POURING OUT INTO THE STREETS  
LIFELESS HOLLOW SHELLS  
ARE ESCAPING THEIR CELLS  
AND THEY'RE DYING FOR SOMETHING TO EAT

ESME  
HERE IN OUR DARKEST OF HOURS  
PREPARE FOR THE COMING DREAD

RINGMASTER  
AN ARMY OF DEATH  
WITH THEIR FETID BREATH  
AND THEIR SKIN DANGLING FROM THEIR BONES

ESME  
THERE IS NO ESCAPE  
FROM THE MOST GHASTLY OF FATE  
FOR THIS IS HOW WE MUST ATONE

EXT. THOMAS' HOUSE

THOMAS, MAGGIE  
THEY HAVE WOKEN TO DEVOUR  
AND THIS WORLD WILL RUN RED

EXT. DEVIL'S HOLLOW

ALL  
THE EARTH HAS NOW GROWN SOUR  
AND IT'S SPITTING OUT THE DEAD

RINGMASTER  
BE WARNED, BE STILL  
NOW YOU HEAR THEM STIRRING  
CLAWING AT THE CEILINGS OF THEIR GRAVES

FRED  
THEY'RE HERE, THEY'RE DEAD  
THEY'RE EVIL AND THEY'RE HUNGRY  
FLESH AND SINEW AND BONE HAVE ALL GONE ASTRAY

JACK  
NO PULSE, NO BRAINS  
NOW YOU CAN HEAR THEM DIGGING  
CORPSES TRANSFORMED INTO FERAL BEASTS

EDWARD  
NO SOUL, NO HOPE  
NO CONSCIENCE IN THEIR BLOODLUST  
THEY HAVE ONLY COME HERE FOR ONE THING

RINGMASTER  
AND THAT'S TO FEAST

EXT. THOMAS' HOUSE

MAGGIE  
What do we do?

THOMAS  
We need to warn your family.

MAGGIE  
You've already tried that.

THOMAS  
Perhaps now they'll believe me.

EXT. DEVIL'S HOLLOW

FRED  
What do we do?

EDWARD  
We fight them.

ESME  
Can they be fought?

JACK  
We can take 'em!

EDWARD  
Yes!

The Ringmaster steps away from the others.

EXT. THOMAS' HOUSE

MAGGIE  
THE DEAD ARE AWAKE

THOMAS  
THERE'S NO ESCAPE

MAGGIE  
TOMBS ASUNDER

THOMAS  
RELEASED FROM SLUMBER

MAGGIE  
PEACEFUL SILENCE

THOMAS  
TURNED TO VIOLENCE

THOMAS, MAGGIE  
WILL THIS AFFLICTION  
BE OUR DOWNFALL

EXT. DEVIL'S HOLLOW

RINGMASTER  
REANIMATION, DESECRATION  
DEATH IS NO LONGER  
THE BE ALL END ALL  
INSURRECTION, RESURRECTION  
AND OUT OF THE MOUTH OF HADES  
THEY HAVE CRAWLED

ALL  
BE WARNED, BE STILL  
NOW YOU CAN HEAR THEM STIRRING  
CLAWING AT THE CEILINGS OF THEIR GRAVES  
THEY'RE HERE, THEY'RE DEAD  
THEY'RE EVIL AND THEY'RE HUNGRY  
FLESH AND SINEW AND BONE HAVE ALL GONE ASTRAY

NO PULSE, NO BRAINS  
NOW YOU CAN HEAR THEM DIGGING  
CORPSES TRANSFORMED INTO FERAL BEASTS  
NO SOUL, NO HOPE  
NO CONSCIENCE IN THEIR BLOODLUST  
THEY HAVE ONLY COME HERE FOR ONE THING  
AND THAT'S TO FEAST

The horde of ghouls makes its way towards Devil's Hollow. They're Thomas' ghosts, though as they were buried, rather than as they died, dressed in tuxes and pretty dresses.

The circus members turn and run.

19\. EXT. CARNIVAL

Esme, Fred, Jack, and Edward make it back through the gate. The Ringmaster spots Dr. Sawbones watching his creations from among the trees. He checks to make sure the other circus members don't see him, then storms at Dr. Sawbones.

RINGMASTER  
Sawbones! This was your plan?!

DR. SAWBONES  
Isn't it marvelous?

RINGMASTER  
You've damned us all!

DR. SAWBONES  
You didn't need my help for that.

RINGMASTER  
How can you control this? They'll destroy everything! Not just the circus! But the town! And everyone in it! You've put my daughter in danger!

DR. SAWBONES  
You have time to warn her so she can get away.

RINGMASTER  
You idiot! She's out there!

The Ringmaster points towards the horde.

DR. SAWBONES  
This is what you asked for. And I've delivered.

RINGMASTER  
Delivered! You've ruined everything! You won't be seeing a penny from me!

Dr. Sawbones steps closer to the Ringmaster threateningly.

DR. SAWBONES  
I'll have what I've earned. You gave me your word.

RINGMASTER  
This is not what I asked for.

DR. SAWBONES  
I'm warning you. 

RINGMASTER  
My daughter is out there! And you're doing nothing to stop them from eating her alive! You have not upheld your end of the bargain!

DR. SAWBONES  
The girl will survive.

RINGMASTER  
You cannot guarantee that! Look at them! The deal is off.

The Ringmaster turns on his heel and hurries back to the carnival gates.

20\. EXT. GRAVEYARD

Thomas and Maggie run across the graveyard. Most of the ghouls have already left it, but they try to keep their steps quiet.

A ghoul stumbles towards them. Maggie ducks as Thomas impales its skull with the tip of his shovel.

THOMAS  
Take this!

He hands Maggie a dagger from his belt, and they continue running.

21\. EXT. CARNIVAL

The five circus members are gathered by the front gate, watching the horde approach.

FRED  
They're just dead men.

JACK  
Can we even kill them? Again?

RINGMASTER  
Maggie's still out there...

ESME  
She's there!

Esme points through the bars. Maggie and Thomas are running full speed towards them.

JACK  
Open the gate!

EDWARD  
Hurry!

They pull the gate open just long enough for Thomas and Maggie to make it through, then latch it shut as the first of the horde reach them.

ESME  
Are you alright, Maggie?

MAGGIE  
Yes, I'm fine.

THOMAS  
You all need to arm yourselves. Guns would be best.

RINGMASTER  
How could we possibly--

THOMAS  
I know the dead. I know ghouls. We can kill them.

FRED  
But they've already died!

RINGMASTER  
Inside! Everyone!

22\. INT. THE BIG TENT

They all gather around in the stands, near the door that leads backstage.

The sound of ghouls growling and snarling outside is growing louder.

FRED  
CAN I POSE A QUESTION  
HOW DO YOU KILL WHAT IS DEAD

THOMAS  
I JUST SHOOT FROM THE HIP  
AND I AIM FOR THE HEAD

A ghoul that looks like Larry, minus the blood, makes his way through the entrance. Thomas takes aim with a pistol.

MAGGIE  
HE USED TO BE YOUR FRIEND

THOMAS  
THAT WAS ANOTHER LIFE  
WITH A SINGLE BULLET  
WE'RE GONNA BLOW HIS MIND

Thomas pulls the trigger and the Larry ghoul falls to the floor just as several more crowd into the tent.

THOMAS  
WITH A LOADED GUN  
AND A STEADY HAND

MAGGIE  
WE JUST MIGHT LIVE THROUGH THIS

THOMAS  
AIM FOR THE HEAD

MAGGIE  
IF YOU KILL THE BRAIN  
THEN YOU KILL THE GHOUL

THOMAS  
AND ITS MOTOR FUNCTIONS

MAGGIE  
AIM FOR THE HEAD

Maggie descends to the ring and takes out a ghoul with the dagger. Thomas is close behind her. He shoots another.

A shot rings out behind them and a ghoul falls. They turn to see Esme entering from backstage with a shotgun. She tosses it to Fred and pulls two more pistols from her belt. She hands one to the Ringmaster. Jack enters behind her, live chainsaw in hand.

JACK  
NAIL UP ALL THE WINDOWS  
THEY'VE COME TO SETTLE THE SCORE  
MAKE SURE NO CHAMBER IS BARE  
THEY'RE RIGHT OUTSIDE THE DOOR

ESME  
THIS IS A TEST OF YOUR STRENGTH  
AND YOUR WILL TO SURVIVE  
IF YOU GIVE UP NOW  
THEY'RE GONNA EAT YOU ALIVE

They continue fighting the horde. They shoot, Maggie stabs, Jack slashes, Edward smashes with his bare hands. It's pure chaos.

THOMAS  
WITH A LOADED GUN

MAGGIE  
AND A STEADY HAND

THOMAS, MAGGIE  
WE JUST MIGHT LIVE THROUGH THIS

ALL  
AIM FOR THE HEAD

FRED  
IF YOU KILL THE BRAIN

JACK  
THEN YOU KILL THE GHOUL

EDWARD  
AND ITS MOTOR FUNCTIONS

ALL  
AIM FOR THE HEAD

The fight moves toward the stands. They're being overwhelmed. They run up into the stands, the ghouls slow and stumbling over the seats below.

RINGMASTER  
There are too many!

ESME  
I'm out of bullets!

JACK  
What do we do?

MAGGIE  
It almost got me!

RINGMASTER  
Oh, what's the point!

Thomas turns to look them all in the eye from the highest row.

THOMAS  
LISTEN TO ME  
LISTEN TO ME  
LISTEN TO ME  
SAVE YOURSELVES

The others struggle to get higher.

THOMAS  
THERE IS NO MORE  
THERE IS NO MORE  
THERE IS NO MORE  
ROOM IN HELL  
  
I WILL HELP YOU  
I WILL HELP YOU  
I WILL HELP YOU  
UNDERSTAND

COME WITH ME NOW  
COME WITH ME NOW  
COME WITH ME NOW  
TAKE MY HAND

Thomas helps Maggie up. The rest make it to the top.

MAGGIE  
WE CAN MAKE IT  
WE CAN MAKE IT  
WE CAN MAKE IT  
THROUGH THIS

They turn back to the horde and continue fighting.

ALL  
WITH A LOADED GUN  
AND A STEADY HAND  
WE JUST MIGHT LIVE THROUGH THIS  
AIM FOR THE HEAD  
IF YOU KILL THE BRAIN  
THEN YOU KILL THE GHOUL  
AND ITS MOTOR FUNCTIONS  
AIM FOR THE HEAD

They manage to take out enough of the ghouls to start back down along the sides of the stands.

RINGMASTER  
IS THIS THE END OF THE WORLD  
OR JUST THE START OF THE FIGHT

THOMAS  
YOU BETTER HEED MY WARNING  
AND WATCH OUT FOR THEIR BITE  
THEY HAVE A TASTE FOR YOUR FLESH  
AND FOR YOUR BLOOD THEY WILL CRAVE

They make it back down, near the backstage door.

FRED  
THEY'RE COMING FOR US NOW  
FROM BEYOND THE GRAVE

The fight continues, down to the last ghoul. The place is left in shambles. Curtains are torn, seats are splintered, bodies litter the floor. Maggie is no longer with them, but no one notices.

They drop their weapons and catch their breaths. Fred claps Thomas on the back. Jack's legs buckle and he falls.

FRED  
Jack, your leg!

There's a deep gash along Jack's leg.

JACK  
Oh, fancy that.

ESME  
We need to clean this!

Edward lifts Jack with one arm. They help him into the back, leaving Thomas with the Ringmaster. The Ringmaster doesn't look at him.

RINGMASTER  
You did well, boy. Thank you.

THOMAS  
Of course.

Thomas goes backstage as well.

23\. RINGMASTER'S OFFICE

Edward helps Jack onto the sofa as Esme sets to cleaning his wound. Jack hisses in pain.

ESME  
Hold still.

THOMAS  
Where's Maggie?

They stop and look around.

FRED  
What's this?

There's a folded paper taped to the mirror behind the Ringmaster's desk. Fred takes it, unfolds it, and reads it, then looks up at the others, terrified.

FRED  
She's been taken.

END ACT ONE.


	2. Act Two

ACT TWO

1\. INT. THE BIG TENT

The Ringmaster stands in the center of the ring, looking around at the destruction.

RINGMASTER  
MY HEART IS FILLED WITH NAILS AND BROKEN GLASS  
THE WORLD WILL CELEBRATE WHEN I’M GONE AT LAST  
REVERE THE END OF MY YEARS  
FOR SOON I WILL BE DEAD  
FOR SOON I WILL BE DEAD

INT. RINGMASTER'S OFFICE

Thomas and the circus members hear the Ringmaster singing.

INT. THE BIG TENT

RINGMASTER  
ALL THE ANGELS IN HEAVEN  
CURSE MY NAME  
ALL THE DEMONS DOWN IN HELL  
WILL STOKE THE FLAMES  
  
SO STRIKE UP THE BAND  
AND STRIKE UP THE MATCHES  
POUR KEROSENE  
ALL OVER MY CASKET  
THE WORLD IS SAFE  
NOW HERE IN MY ABSENCE  
A CANCER REMOVED  
INTO THE TOMB I GO

Thomas and the circus members enter slowly from the backstage door, watching the Ringmaster, confused and suspicious.

RINGMASTER  
MY SOUL IS MADE OF ROT AND RAZOR BLADES  
PRAISE THE DAY THAT I’M LOWERED IN MY GRAVE  
REVEL FOR THE DEVIL  
KNOWS I’M ON MY WAY  
KNOWS I’M ON MY WAY

ALL THE ANGELS IN HEAVEN  
CURSE MY NAME  
ALL THE DEMONS DOWN IN HELL  
WILL STOKE THE FLAMES

SO STRIKE UP THE BAND  
AND STRIKE UP THE MATCHES  
POUR KEROSENE  
ALL OVER MY CASKET  
THE WORLD IS SAFE  
NOW HERE IN MY ABSENCE  
A CANCER REMOVED  
INTO THE TOMB I GO

The Ringmaster turns and sees his audience.

ESME  
What have you done?

THOMAS  
What is this?

FRED  
Sir?

RINGMASTER  
I WAS BORN BAD  
AND I WILL DIE BAD  
BUT IN YOUR HEART  
I LIVE ON  
I MADE A MARK  
ON THIS WORLD THEY CAN’T CUT OUT

ESME  
Tell me this isn't what I think it is.

RINGMASTER  
I'm sorry, Esme. You deserved better. You all did. But it's out of my hands, now.

ALL THE ANGELS IN HEAVEN  
CURSE MY NAME  
ALL THE DEMONS DOWN IN HELL  
WILL STOKE THE FLAMES

SO STRIKE UP THE BAND  
AND STRIKE UP THE MATCHES  
POUR KEROSENE  
ALL OVER MY CASKET  
THE WORLD IS SAFE  
NOW HERE IN MY ABSENCE  
A CANCER REMOVED  
INTO THE TOMB I GO

Thomas and the circus members stare at the Ringmaster, at a loss for words.

JACK  
Boss...what's going on?

THOMAS  
This was you. She's gone because of you.

RINGMASTER  
Gone?

FRED  
Kidnapped.

RINGMASTER  
Sawbones has her.

THOMAS  
How do you know that?

RINGMASTER  
It's time I came clean. This has gone far enough. You shouldn't have to pay for my mistakes.

They move closer to him, listening intently.

RINGMASTER  
Some time ago, I gambled away my soul. And in trying to win it back...

ESME  
No...

RINGMASTER  
In trying to win it back, I bet Maggie's soul. And lost.

Gasps and murmurs.

RINGMASTER  
I realized too late what I had done. How irresponsible it was of me to gamble with the lives of others. With the life of my own daughter. So I made a deal with the devil.

He pauses, giving the circus members a look of pity and guilt.

RINGMASTER  
More souls for hers. Your souls.

They're taken aback, exchanging worried glances with each other.

RINGMASTER  
But in my avarice, I was determined not to be blamed for it. Dr. Sawbones could do it. Would do it. So I proposed a plan. I wouldn't stop him from destroying this place that he hates so much, if he'd spare Maggie's life in the process. And in return, he'd have a great reward. All the money we have left. We wouldn't be needing it any longer.

FRED  
And leave Maggie with nothing.

The Ringmaster looks down.

RINGMASTER  
At least she'd be alive. But I had no idea what the maniac had planned. He created an army of ghouls intending to destroy our home, but instead what came out of the ground was enough to end Devil's Hollow entirely, once and for all. It was more than I'd bargained for, more than I'd asked for. I refused to pay him. And I suspect that's why he's taken her.

Fred hands him the letter.

FRED  
He left this.

The Ringmaster takes it and reads.

DR. SAWBONES  
(voice over)  
By the time you read this letter, your daughter will be in my possession. If you ever want to see her alive again, you'd better just do as I have to say.

2\. INT. SAWBONES' LAB

Maggie is tied to a pipe along the wall, trying to break free of the ropes. She manages to pull the gag from her mouth.

MAGGIE  
GOTTA RUN AWAY, TRY TO GET AWAY  
GOTTA RUN AWAY, TRY TO GET AWAY  
GOTTA RUN AWAY, TRY TO GET AWAY  
GOTTA RUN AWAY, TRY TO GET AWAY

INT. THE BIG TENT

RINGMASTER  
(reading)  
IF YOU EVER WANNA SEE YOUR DAUGHTER AGAIN  
AND EVERY LITTLE THING GOES ACCORDING TO PLAN  
DON'T DO ANYTHING THAT YOU THINK YOU'LL REGRET  
OR YOU'LL HAVE TO CHECK THE MAIL FOR YOUR DAUGHTER'S HEAD

INT. SAWBONES' LAB

Dr. Sawbones is in the lab, too. His back is to Maggie.

DR. SAWBONES  
I'M KEEPING HER BOUND AND GAGGED  
HER CLOTHES SOAKED IN GASOLINE  
HANDS TIED BEHIND HER BACK  
WHERE NO ONE CAN HEAR HER

MAGGIE  
GOTTA RUN AWAY, TRY TO GET AWAY  
GOTTA RUN AWAY, TRY TO GET AWAY  
GOTTA RUN AWAY, TRY TO GET AWAY  
GOTTA RUN AWAY, TRY TO GET AWAY

DR. SAWBONES  
LISTEN UP, NOW, I WON'T REPEAT MYSELF  
THIS IS HOW EVERYTHING IS GONNA GO DOWN

INT. THE BIG TENT

RINGMASTER  
WHEN YOU MAKE THE DROP YOU'D BETTER BE BY YOURSELF  
IT COULD BE DETRIMENTAL TO YOUR DAUGHTER'S HEALTH

INT. SAWBONES' LAB

Maggie is almost free of her bindings, but she's growing weaker.

DR. SAWBONES  
I'M KEEPING HER BOUND AND GAGGED  
HER CLOTHES SOAKED IN GASOLINE  
HANDS TIED BEHIND HER BACK  
WHERE NO ONE CAN HEAR HER

Maggie frees herself and pushes herself to her feet. Dr. Sawbones hears and turns to her.

DR. SAWBONES  
SCREAM

Maggie sees him coming and looks down immediately, avoiding eye contact.

MAGGIE  
No!

DR. SAWBONES  
SCREAM

She runs for the stairs, shielding her eyes with her hand. She stumbles up them, pulling herself up by the railing. Dr. Sawbones follows slowly.

DR. SAWBONES  
YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE

Maggie tries to open the door at the top of the stairs, but it's locked.

DR. SAWBONES  
YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE  
FROM ME

INT. THE BIG TENT

RINGMASTER  
I'M KEEPING HER BOUND AND GAGGED  
HER CLOTHES SOAKED IN GASOLINE  
HANDS TIED BEHIND HER BACK  
WHERE NO ONE CAN HEAR HER

He looks up.

RINGMASTER  
SCREAM

INT. SAWBONES' LAB

DR. SAWBONES  
SCREAM

Dr. Sawbones corners Maggie at the top of the stairs. She doesn't look away from him quickly enough, and is suddenly caught in a trance again.

DR. SAWBONES  
Come along, now.

He starts slowly back down the stairs, keeping his gaze fixed on her. She does as she's told and follows him back down.

3\. INT. THE BIG TENT

RINGMASTER  
It's my fault. This is all my fault.

THOMAS  
We have to do something.

RINGMASTER  
And quickly. The devil's grip on her soul grows stronger each passing minute. She's almost out of time. And since you're all still alive...

ESME  
He won't let her go...

EDWARD  
The only way to save her is if we all die.

THOMAS  
No. If she loses all of you--

RINGMASTER  
There's no other way.

THOMAS  
We'll find another way! We'll figure something out.

ESME  
What do you suggest?

THOMAS  
I don't know. But first we need to get her away from Sawbones.

FRED  
All of us against one of him? I like our odds.

JACK  
He won't get away with this.

EDWARD  
We'll end this tonight.

ESME  
Yes, a sticky fate awaits him, indeed. And he's not the only one.

The others eye the Ringmaster.

ESME  
I warned you. I warned you to control your cravings. That it would only lead to terrible things. And you didn't listen.

THOMAS  
We need a plan.

FRED  
How will we end this?

JACK  
How will we end him?

THOMAS  
He isn't immortal. There will be many ways.

Thomas and the circus members move around the ghouls' bodies, collecting their weapons. The Ringmaster stands by and watches helplessly.

FRED  
EXTINCTION WILL CATCH UP TO YOU  
AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO  
WHAT FATE SURELY WAITS  
MAYBE EATEN BY WOLVES IN YOUR SLEEP

JACK  
YOUR TIME IS QUICKLY RUNNING OUT  
IT’S POINTLESS TO WORRY AND POUT  
WHAT FATE SURELY WAITS  
MAYBE DYING OF THIRST LOST AT SEA

THOMAS  
DON'T WORRY YOUR HEAD OFF  
THERE’S ALWAYS A FATE WORSE THAN DEATH  
PRAY YOU GO QUIETLY  
QUICK AND NOT VIOLENTLY

ESME  
NO NEED TO WORRY  
WE ALL MEET OUR END SOMEDAY  
PRAY YOU GO SILENTLY  
INTO THE BLEAK DEAD OF NIGHT

EDWARD  
YOU’LL SOON BE DEAD AS A DOORNAIL  
WHAT STORIES WILL YOUR LOVED ONES TELL  
WHAT FATE SURELY WAITS  
MAYBE DROWNED LIKE A RAT IN A LATRINE

FRED  
YOU’LL SOON BE PUSHING UP DAISES  
LAID IN A PINE BOX SIX FOOT DEEP  
WHAT FATE SURELY WAITS  
MAYBE ROASTED AND SERVED AS A CUISINE

THOMAS, ESME, JACK  
DON'T WORRY YOUR HEAD OFF  
THERE’S ALWAYS A FATE WORSE THAN DEATH  
PRAY YOU GO QUIETLY  
QUICK AND NOT VIOLENTLY

FRED, EDWARD  
NO NEED TO WORRY  
WE ALL MEET OUR END SOMEDAY  
PRAY YOU GO SILENTLY  
INTO THE BLEAK DEAD OF NIGHT

ALL  
WHEN YOU MEET YOU MAKER  
WILL YOU STILL BE IN ONE PIECE  
WHEN YOU TAKE YOUR LAST BOW  
WILL YOU FALL DOWN ON YOUR KNEES

WHEN YOU CASH IN YOUR CHIPS  
WILL YOU HAVE YOUR PISTOL DRAWN  
WHEN THE PALE HORSE APPEARS  
WILL YOU STILL HAVE YOUR BOOTS ON

FRED  
DON'T WORRY YOUR HEAD OFF  
THERE’S ALWAYS A FATE WORSE THAN DEATH  
PRAY YOU GO QUIETLY  
QUICK AND NOT VIOLENTLY

ALL  
NO NEED TO WORRY  
WE ALL MEET OUR END SOMEDAY  
PRAY YOU GO SILENTLY  
INTO THE BLEAK DEAD OF NIGHT

They're armed and ready to go, and exit through the main entrance.

A few quiet moments later, Larry's ghost sits up groggily from his ghoul body. He rubs his eyes and looks around.

LARRY  
What in the name of--

A shriek comes from behind him. He turns to see Heather awake as well.

HEATHER  
What happened? How-- Why--

Confused murmurs as the others start to wake up.

Larry moves around the tent, taking in his surroundings. He peeks out through the curtains of the entrance, then turns back to the others.

LARRY  
Oi, Thomas is out there! Everybody up! He'll know what to do!

4\. INT. SAWBONES' LAB

Maggie is tied up again, the rope from her hands bolted to the wall somewhere above her. She can barely hold her head up.

DR. SAWBONES  
How weak you are.

Maggie manages to lift her head, not afraid to look him in the eye this time.

MAGGIE  
This isn't you. This is something else.

DR. SAWBONES  
Oh, you underestimate me, child.

MAGGIE  
It's impossible to underestimate you.

DR. SAWBONES  
Such wit. Even in this state.

Maggie hangs her head again.

MAGGIE  
This is a darkness that even you can't be capable of. You and your righteous delusions.

DR. SAWBONES  
Delusions.

He chuckles darkly.

DR. SAWBONES  
I see things for what they are. I recognize sin even when everyone else sees what they think are only tricks of the light.

MAGGIE  
You think very highly of yourself.

Dr. Sawbones crouches down in front of her and grabs her by the chin, forcing her head up.

DR. SAWBONES  
You are unholy! All of you! Devil's Hollow will thank me for ridding its streets of you.

Maggie kicks him hard in the chest. He stumbles backward.

DR. SAWBONES  
Just you wait, heathen. Your father is no doubt coming for you. I’ll be sure to kill him right here. Where you can see. Where you can watch the demon that is his soul banished back to hell.

Dr. Sawbones storms out.

Maggie slumps against the wall, trying in vain to twist her hands free of their bindings. They're too tight. She gives up.

MAGGIE  
I HAVE MADE A BLEAK DISCOVERY  
SOMETHING DARK HAS POSSESSED ME  
REQUIRES A HOST TO BE SET FREE  
I MUST EXPEL THIS ENTITY

THIS HAS TAKEN ROOT INSIDE MY SOUL  
AS IT SLOWLY CARVES A HOLE  
HOW MUCH LONGER 'TIL IT TAKES CONTROL  
NOW THAT IT'S FOUND A BRAND NEW HOME

She tries to fight agaist the ropes again. Tries to pull herself up. She's too weak.

MAGGIE  
I'M WORRIED MY THOUGHTS ARE NOT MY OWN  
I'M AFRAID THEY WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE  
I FEAR I MAY SOON BE OVERTHROWN  
SOMETHING IS INHABITING MY BONES

She looks around and sees some sharp instruments on the table nearest her. She moves as close as she can, reaches her leg out to kick the table. The instruments barely move.

MAGGIE  
AM I ABLE TO KEEP THIS AT BAY  
WILL IT DEVOUR ME SOME DAY  
BLEEDING THROUGH AND I BEGIN TO FRAY  
A GUIDING HAND LEADING THE STRAY

She pulls herself up by the rope, using every bit of strength left in her. She manages to get to her feet and leans against the wall.

MAGGIE  
I'M WORRIED MY THOUGHTS ARE NOT MY OWN  
I'M AFRAID THEY WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE  
I FEAR I MAY SOON BE OVERTHROWN  
SOMETHING IS INHABITING MY BONES

She looks up at where the rope is attached to the wall and reaches for it. It's just past her fingertips. She strains to reach, but to no avail. She collapses back to the floor.

MAGGIE  
BUBBLING TO THE SURFACE  
LIVING ON BORROWED TIME  
EMERGING FROM THE SHADOWS  
BURROWING THROUGH MY MIND  
SEVERING MY CONNECTIONS  
BACK UP AGAINST THE WALL  
DESTROYING MY DEFENSES  
TOO WEAK TO EVEN CRAWL

Maggie starts yanking weakly at the rope in hopes of pulling the bolt free. It doesn't do much. She tries to kick at the table again, growing desperate. A scalpel falls to the floor, but bounces further from her reach.

MAGGIE  
I'M WORRIED MY THOUGHTS ARE NOT MY OWN  
I'M AFRAID THEY WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE  
I FEAR I MAY SOON BE OVERTHROWN  
SOMETHING IS INHABITING MY BONES

5\. EXT. DEVIL'S HOLLOWS - NIGHT

Thomas marches down a dark alley, shovel in hand. The others follow close behind him. The Ringmaster brings up the rear.

THOMAS  
I BURY THE DEAD, YEAH  
SECRET PLACE IN MY HEAD  
SHOVEL UNDERNEATH MY BED  
CAUGHT WITH MY HANDS RED

The others march along intently behind him.

THOMAS  
MIDNIGHT IS CREEPING IN  
MY TIGHTROPE IS WEARING THIN  
WATCHING THE DEVIL GRIN  
DARKNESS AWAITS WITHIN

They make it out to the street, at the end of which Sawbones Manor sits.

THOMAS  
ALL I'VE EVER KNOWN  
IS THE UNKNOWN  
IN MY HAUNTED HOME  
WITH THE RATTLING BONES  
IN MY HEART OF STONE  
WHERE THE GHOSTS ROAM  
WHEN THE WALLS BLEED  
I WILL BURY YOU DEEP

They make their way down the center of the dark street towards the house.

THOMAS  
I WILL BURY YOU DEEP

ALL  
SIX FOOT DEEP  
SIX FOOT

They reach the front lawn of the house. Every plant is dead. Every window dark.

THOMAS  
WALK TO THE BONEYARD  
WIND IS BLOWING SO HARD  
CARRYING THE DEATH CARD  
MIND IS BROKEN INTO SHARDS  
IN THIS PLACE THAT I DESPISE  
SOMETHING THEREIN EVIL LIES  
PLANNING OUT OUR GRIM DEMISE  
SOMEDAY WE ALL SHALL DIE

ALL I'VE EVER KNOWN  
IS THE UNKNOWN  
IN MY HAUNTED HOME  
WITH THE RATTLING BONES  
IN MY HEART OF STONE  
WHERE THE GHOSTS ROAM  
WHEN THE WALLS BLEED  
I WILL BURY YOU DEEP

They begin hammering at the door with their weapons in an attempt to break it down.

ALL  
I WILL BURY YOU DEEP  
SIX FOOT DEEP  
SIX FOOT

The door smashes open. It's dark inside.

6\. INT. SAWBONES MANOR

Thomas and the circus members burst in.

DR. SAWBONES  
You fool! I told you to come alone!

Dr. Sawbones flees down into the lab in the basement. They follow.

INT. SAWBONES' LAB

The rescue party hurries in and stops at the bottom of the stairs. Dr. Sawbones is halfway between them and Maggie, who's still tied up and barely conscious.

THOMAS  
Don't look at his eyes!

They avert their eyes immediately.

DR. SAWBONES  
Don't you come any closer! I'm warning you!

He reaches for something on the table, the spot where the scalpel used to be. He turns and throws Maggie a suspicious look.

Thomas uses the opportunity to lunge at Dr. Sawbones, inadvertently kicking the scalpel towards Maggie. She's the only one who notices, and reaches for it with her foot as Thomas and Sawbones grapple.

The others join in the fight, but Sawbones is strong and fast. He dodges their attacks, fights them off.

The horde of ghosts enters.

BILLY  
What's all this then?

LARRY  
He's got Thomas!

The ghosts descend upon the fight. They can only fly through everyone, but they serve enough of a distraction to catch Sawbones off guard. The others reach for him, but he manages to grab a metal stake from one of his tables. He takes the Ringmaster by the collar, holding the stake to his back.

DR. SAWBONES  
Stop right there!

The others freeze. Dr. Sawbones' back is to Maggie. She's managed to pull the scalpel to herself, but can only sit there slumped against the wall.

DR. SAWBONES  
I'll do it! I'll kill him!

MAGGIE  
(weakly)  
Father...

DR. SAWBONES  
Drop your weapons!

One by one, they slowly place their weapons on the floor.

RINGMASTER  
Don't. Don't you give up on her!

DR. SAWBONES  
Hush!

MAGGIE  
Father...

RINGMASTER  
It'll be alright, my love.  
(to the others)  
I know what I have to do. Take care of my girl.

Thomas steps forward, but before he can move any further, the Ringmaster pushes himself backwards, impaling himself on Dr. Sawbones's stake.

MAGGIE  
No!

The Ringmaster falls to the floor, the stake in his back. Dr. Sawbones is disarmed.

The floor begins to crack around the Ringmaster. His ghost sits up slowly from his body, and is immediately pulled into the ground. He tries to fight it, tries to hold onto his body, but whatever's pulling him down is stronger.

MAGGIE  
Father!

She sobs.

The Ringmaster disappears into the earth.

LARRY  
Don't you worry, lass! We'll take care of him!

Larry dives into the cracked floor after the Ringmaster. A few other ghosts follow him, and as each descends, the floor opens up more and more. The dropped weapons start falling in.

THOMAS  
Where are you all going?!

Pat turns back to him.

PAT  
'Bout time we had a bit of fun! No offense, of course.

Pat dives into the chasm.

BILLY  
Oh, this'll be much better than lying there day after day. You've been good to us, Thomas.

Billy dives in.

HEATHER  
I've always been curious.

She dives in, and the rest of the ghosts follow.

The floor of the lab is divided almost completely in two, with Thomas and the others on one side, and Maggie and Dr. Sawbones on the other. His back is still to her.

Maggie gasps, inhaling deeply, and grabs the scalpel to cut herself free. Sawbones hardly notices.

DR. SAWBONES  
What'll you do now? You can't reach us here! I'll throw her into the pit myself!

But before he can turn back to her, Maggie sneaks up behind him, grabs him by the hair, scalpel to his throat.

MAGGIE  
(slowly)  
WHAT'S THAT SCRATCHING  
OUTSIDE THE WINDOW  
CONCEALED IN SHADOWS

MONSTERS  
(off screen)  
IT'S MOMMY'S LITTLE MONSTERS

Maggie's monsters slowly creep out of the shadows, through the windows, down the stairs, out of the air vents.

MAGGIE  
WHAT'S THAT LOOMING  
BEHIND THE CURTAINS  
DRIPPING IN CRIMSON

MONSTERS  
IT'S MOMMY'S LITTLE MONSTERS

Maggie lets go of Sawbones and moves away from him as the monsters surround them.

MAGGIE  
LITTLE HEATHENS  
BLASPHEMOUS CREATURES  
NASTY VERMIN  
EVERY SINGLE ONE  
THEY WANT YOUR BLOOD  
THEY NEED TO FEED  
AND NOW MOTHER HAS BROUGHT THEM A TREAT

The monsters pounce on Sawbones, tearing him apart. Maggie leaps across a narrower section of the chasm near the wall and runs to the others.

They make their escape up the stairs as Sawbones is devoured in a fit of snarls and screams.

7\. EXT. THOMAS' HOUSE - SOME MONTHS LATER

Thomas stands on the front step, looking out over the graveyard.

It's peaceful. He goes to the mailbox and takes out the letters.

INT. THOMAS' HOUSE

Thomas sorts through the mail. There's a letter addressed to him from Maggie. He opens it and reads:

MAGGIE  
(voice over)  
Dearest Thomas, by the time this reaches you, I expect we'll be arriving in Devil's Hollow. We thought it best to come back early. Sawbones made my monsters sick, and they couldn't keep him down. He got away. We suspect he's in hiding somewhere in town, and we intend to find him. I can't wait to see you again. All my love, Maggie.

Thomas looks down at Creature and smiles. Creature barks excitedly, his tail wagging.

8\. EXT. CARNIVAL - NIGHT

Maggie stands at the carnival gates, surrounded by Esme, Fred, Jack, and Edward.

MAGGIE  
Ladies and gentlemen, boys and ghouls, gather round. It's been quite some time since we've come to town. What you are about to witness will chill you to the core. Prepare yourself for what we have in store. Now it's time for you to pay the price. Welcome back to the Greatest Show Unearthed!

The gates open, the crowd pours in. Thomas and Creature push through the crowd towards Maggie.

MAGGIE  
Thomas!

She throws her arms around him.

MAGGIE  
Oh, I've missed you!

She bends down to give Creature a proper greeting as well. He licks her face excitedly. Thomas laughs.

THOMAS  
I think he's missed you the most.

Maggie straightens back up and takes Thomas' hand.

MAGGIE  
Come with me.

Maggie leads them to where the other performers are, near the front gate, and climbs up onto a platform.

MAGGIE  
AS NIGHT DRAWS NEAR YOU HEAR A FAMILIAR SONG  
AS IT GROWS CLEAR YOU CAN FEEL SOMETHING IS WRONG

FRED, JACK  
YOUR BODY STIFFENS, FEAR WELLS UP INSIDE YOUR BONES  
SOMETHING'S COME BACK FOR YOU WHILE YOU WERE ALL ALONE

EDWARD  
IN THE DISTANCE YOU CAN HEAR THE MELODY  
THE FAINTEST WHISPER OF GHASTLY CACOPHONY

ESME  
THE DARK CARNIVAL IS COMING BACK TO TOWN  
TO BEWITCH YOUR SOUL WITH NEW SIGHTS AND SOUNDS

The performers jump down into the crowd.

MAGGIE, ESME, JACK, FRED, EDWARD  
YOU WAKE UP SCREAMING  
FRIGHTENED BY MEMORIES  
YOU'RE PLAGUED BY NIGHTMARES  
DO WE HAUNT ALL OF YOUR DREAMS  
YOU BARELY SURVIVED  
ESCAPED OUR LAST SHOW  
ONCE YOU'RE IN OUR GRIP  
WE'LL NEVER LET YOU GO

Thomas joins them as Creature goes to wait just outside the gates. He sits, looking into the empty town.

THOMAS  
SO MUCH TO SEE YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE YOUR EYES

MAGGIE  
THERE'S NO ESCAPE  
THERE IS NO PLACE LEFT TO HIDE

FRED, JACK, EDWARD  
ONCE YOU LET US IN WE WILL NEVER TRULY LEAVE  
AND WE'LL BE WITH YOU UNTIL YOU CEASE TO BREATHE

Creature stands and barks at something in the shadows.

ALL  
YOU WAKE UP SCREAMING  
FRIGHTENED BY MEMORIES  
YOU'RE PLAGUED BY NIGHTMARES  
DO WE HAUNT ALL OF YOUR DREAMS  
YOU BARELY SURVIVED  
ESCAPED OUR LAST SHOW  
ONCE YOU'RE IN OUR GRIP  
WE'LL NEVER LET YOU GO

MAGGIE  
OH, NEVER LET YOU GO

THOMAS  
OH, NEVER LET YOU GO

Maggie sees Creature through the gates.

MAGGIE  
Creature!

Thomas looks.

MAGGIE  
I think he sees something!

THOMAS  
He's caught his scent.

They look at each other knowingly, then turn to gather the other performers.

Maggie, Thomas, Esme, Fred, Jack, and Edward rush out the gates. Creature leads them towards the trees at the edge of town, sniffing at the ground.

ESME  
IS IT FATE  
MADNESS IS LURING YOU BACK HOME

FRED  
THROUGH THE GATES  
THE DARKNESS SEEPS BACK INTO YOUR BONES

JACK  
FADE TO BLACK  
YOU HAVE BEEN RAVENOUS FOR SOMETHING NEW

MAGGIE, ESME, JACK, FRED, EDWARD  
WELCOME BACK  
WE HAVE SO MANY SIGHTS TO SHOW YOU

ALL  
AND YOU WON'T KNOW WHAT HIT YOU

They spot Dr. Sawbones crouched in the trees, watching the carnival. He notices them approaching and takes off in the other direction. Creature launches after him.

ALL  
YOU WAKE UP SCREAMING  
FRIGHTENED BY MEMORIES  
YOU'RE PLAGUED BY NIGHTMARES  
DO WE HAUNT ALL OF YOUR DREAMS  
YOU BARELY SURVIVED  
ESCAPED OUR LAST SHOW  
ONCE YOU'RE IN OUR GRIP  
WE'LL NEVER LET YOU GO

Creature clamps his teeth down on Dr. Sawbones' leg, sending him sprawling to the ground. The others surround him, pull him to his feet, and drag him fighting and screaming back towards the carnival.

MAGGIE  
YOU WAKE UP SCREAMING  
IN YOUR SLEEP  
YOU'RE PLAGUED BY NIGHTMARES  
IN YOUR DREAMS

THOMAS  
YOU BARELY SURVIVED

FRED, JACK, EDWARD  
ESCAPED OUR LAST SHOW

ALL  
ONCE YOU'RE IN OUR GRIP  
WE'LL NEVER LET YOU GO.

They pull Dr. Sawbones into the chaos. The festivities surround them. They're lost in the crowd as the music, lights, screams, and laughter all fade to black.

END.


End file.
